Enigma of the heart
by boinkytoinkz
Summary: Haruko Akagi falls inlove with Kaede Rukawa Who is trapped between his dream and the love of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Enigma (of the heart)

* * *

Guide: Haruko's ipod is a 4th generation ipod nano which is given a shake to shuffle the songs.

* * *

Prologue

"_17 years—17 long years that I've heard about the word LOVE. I know its meaning and probably, I myself had witnessed so many types of it. Like how a mother cares for her child or a platonic love shared between friends. However, the love that I long for is far more different from what I have felt. Since it came to my senses, I have always wanted to feel love from someone I would want to share my whole life with. In fact, I never showed interest in other guys. No one really reached my expectations. No, perhaps, I haven't met HIM just yet."_

Haruko sighed after writing in her diary and walked towards her bed. She laid there silently thinking about her latest entry. With a heavy sigh, she took her ipod nano from her bedside table, gave it a shake for the songs to shuffle.

"Hmm... Claire de Lune. Classics" She moaned, as the song played and drew her deeper to a slumber.

*dream*dream*dream*

(Haruko's dream)

She entered a dimly lit room, only to find out that she was inside Shohoku high's gym. She looked around to see if there was anyone inside. To her surprise, he saw a lad wearing a jersey the same as her niisan's and aiming to shoot a basketball on the ring looking very much like a professional on his stance. However, the guy before her was the most graceful player she has ever seen. He kept his masculine features intact as he beautifully threw the ball to the ring.

_Shoot_

_Bounce, Bounce_

She noted the features of the lad even when he had his back turned away from her.

Undoubtedly Tall (About 6'3")

Perfect body built. No doubt about his 6 packs.

Hair gelled roughly onto one side.

In short, _**HE WAS HOT! **_

Haruko stared at the mysterious guy with too much amazement. She instantly felt like she was being drawn over the guy and almost drooled at the sight. She blinked once, one moment he was walking away. She chased after the nameless Adonis and wanted to call out to him yet her voice was nowhere to be found.

(End of Haruko's dream)

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Haruko! We're gonna be late! Get up now!" Takenori was pounding her door this time now.

"Good morning too, oniisan!" Haruko said sarcastically as she yawned, yanked herself out of bed then prepared herself for school.

_Weird dream _she said in her head.

_Who is he?_

***

Chapter 1

Throughout the day, the guy on her dreams kept on plaguing her mind. His image of shooting the ball perfectly on the basket reminded her of her brother Takenori's move.

_How can I actually like someone I never even know?! He's even nameless for crying out loud! Haruko, snap out of it!_

She was on one of the bleachers on the gym either spending her free time or after class noting the moves of each player as requested by her oniichan. In this case, school was done when she went to watch Team Shohoku's practice.

She was still thinking about the mysterious guy on her dreams when suddenly--

"Watch out!!!!!!!!!!" Somebody yelled.

"WHA--?!"

**_Slap!!!!!_**

"OW!!!" She yelped in pain.

"Haruko!!! **ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"** Takenori's voice roared over the gym.

She heard footsteps running towards where the ball hit her straight on the face.

"I'm so sorry Haruko. I didn't mean to. It's just that, I yelled for you to move... and... I'm really sorry!!!!" A voice said, not recognizing whose voice was it after the hard impact on her face.

"Hanamichi!! If something wrong happens to my sister's face, YOU'LL PAY BIGTIME!!!!"

Takenori was now sounding like a wild gorilla on the loose. No wonder why he's often called _Gori _by his fellow team mates when he's furious.

"Oniisan, I'm fine." Haruko wiped her bleeding nose, which scared Takenori to death. If there was anything that would scare him, it's _blood_. Instantly, he went pale and went into hysterics.

"YOU!" Takenori pointed at Sakuragi.

"Since you were the one who injured her, be the one to take her to the clinic! NOW!!" Takenori Akagi once again roared as if hell broke loose on the gym.

"Yes captain." Sakuragi said with a strained voice. _"That Gorilla!"_ he said in his thoughts, as he gently helped the bleeding Haruko up.

As they were walking towards the door leading to the exit of the gym, they noticed Coach Anzai walking along with a tall guy wearing a jacket with its hood covering his head.

Haruko was used to Coach Anzai bringing along one of his newly discovered basketball players with potentials. However, this time, she felt something different towards the guy with Coach Anzai. She never got to see his face clearly because of the hood, but there was _something she can't really explain. _She's feeling something towards the lad, sort of a _deja vu._

"Haruko, Really, I'm so very sorry" Hanamichi said with sincerity.

"Huh? Oh!" She snapped back to reality. "Really Sakuragi, I'm fine, it's just a nose bleed after all."

"JUST A NOSEBLEED!? What if you die because of blood loss or anything like that? Or worst you suffered an internal bleeding or a hemorrhage due to the impact!?" He said non stop, making Haruko wonder if he ever had breaths in between.

"You've gone over board Sakuragi, It's really nothing. I feel fine. There's nothing to worry about." She said with a smile. Noticing the similarities Hanamichi Sakuragi has with her brother Takenori Akagi.

They reached the doors of the infirmary as Sakuragi banged the door, went straight towards the nurse's table and told the nurse everything rapidly. The Nurse narrowed her eyes on Sakuragi as she helped Haruko with a paper towel to wipe the stains of blood and then led her to the sink afterwards to wash her face.

"I'd suggest you go home first and take a good rest since your friend here is in hysterics and is requesting you to be sent to the hospital." The Nurse said as she eyed Sakuragi exasperatedly.

"I'm really sorry for bringing him along." _I should've gone here alone. _She said again in her mind.

"It's alright. Besides, I told him that the least I can do is to send you home. Oh, and put some cold compress on the bridge so it wouldn't swell much alright? Take some Tylenol as well if you feel any pain." The nurse said then led her to the way out.

"Oh, Okay then. Arigatou" She bowed as a sign of gratitude to the nurse.

"You're very much welcome dear."

She walked out of the clinic only to see Sakuragi leaning against one of the pillars of the corridor.

"Haruko! How are you feeling? Are you better now?" Sakuragi's voice was a little less alarmed now. Yet, he still managed to irritate Haruko a little bit.

She pressed a bit on her temples only to find it painful_. Darn, I forgot, I've got a broken nose! _ "Hanamichi, for the last time. I AM FINE. Don't worry about it. The nurse said it's going to be okay."

"Oh… Okay… So uhm.. Haruko, Uhm…" Sakuragi stuttered.

"Yes??"

"I was just wondering if.. I can give you a ride home? Just so I can suppress my guilt. You know..." Hanamichi said, obviously sounding shy.

"It's fine with me, But how about your practice? Niichan wouldn't be happy to know that you're ditching him again."

As they were talking Hanamichi led the way to where his bike was parked.

"Well, I guess Gori... Oh I mean, Captain Akagi wouldn't mind. Besides, he said that I was responsible for you because I got you hurt and everything." He went to get on his bike and motioned her to sit in front of him.

"Alright, But make sure you'd be back in time for practice after you send me home ok?" Haruko demanded as she sat on where he told her to.

"Okay I will." _Man! I thought I could go somewhere else to eat after. _Sakuragi thought.

He then tried to push his bike and put in motion, but to his surprise, he saw a chain locking his bike on to one of the iron bars of the fence of the school.

"What the?!" He said miffed.

"Where's the key to the lock of the chain?" Haruko said, surprised by her companion's reaction.

"There is no key, nor are there any chains! I never lock my bike. I just park it anywhere." Apparently, his voice was now annoyed.

"Are you saying someone played a trick on you and locked your bike?" Haruko asked, concerned.

"I guess. Probably one of the guys! Oh they're so dead!" Hanamichi said with a threat to his voice, thinking that one of his friends played a trick on him.

While Sakuragi was talking with too much profanity, Haruko searched around the area to find some clues on who the culprit might be when—

**_Slam!_**

Sakuragi ran towards her, shocked by the sudden commotion again Haruko had caused.

"What happened to you!? One moment you were standing, one moment you're falling!" Sakuragi said. Apparently trying to suppress a chuckle on the sight.

"I bumped onto something! See!" She pointed an object in front of her._ Darn it! I need to work on my eye coordination better! I keep on slamming onto something. I might be in a coma if this pursues! _Haruko told her clumsy self.

Sakuragi's eyes looked at the thing Haruko bumped into with recognition. He flickered his eyes on the object and turned to Haruko "Hey! Ha ha! I guess you solved the mystery!"

"Huh?!" Haruko said, confused again "My bike's got a twin! See!" Sakuragi pointed at the chained bike he was riding a while ago and the bike Haruko bumped into just now.

"Oh! I see. I guess I'm a good detective!" She beamed. "But Hanamichi, Next time, do you mind remembering where you parked your bike and please secure it in place. You could've injured at least 20 people that pass by!" _Unfortunately, I had to be one of the reckless bike owner's victims. _Again, her thoughts were more straightforward.

"Oh, I'm sorry 'bout that." Hanamichi said obviously embarrassed by the girl's retort.

It took them a good thirty minutes all in all to figure out that there were two identical bikes on the parking area and that they were pulling the wrong one before they were able to leave the school premises. By this time now, Haruko was feeling the pain of her broken nose.

_I guess I could really use some rest, it's getting painful now. _

They reached the Akagi's residence at around 7:30 pm after Sakuragi's ten minutes of pedaling. Haruko got off the bike and thanked Sakuragi for his care and all.

"No problem, It's the least I can do for having your nose broken. I'm really sorry." Sakuragi said with sincere apology.

The girl sighed and let a smile form in her lips. "You're apologizing again. I already told you its okay. Besides, its Friday today, I could use the weekend to rest and eventually it'll be better before you know it."

Hanamichi chuckled and said, "Alright then, Goodbye, Get your nose fixed soon."

She "hmpt" at him then bade him goodbye as well. "Take care Hanamichi! Don't ditch practice!" she said after him.

Haruko entered their empty house, locked the doors, went to the kitchen fridge to get some ice and went to the medicine cabinet to take some Tylenol as the nurse prescribed. Afterwards she went to her room laid on her bed and placed the ice bag on the bridge of her broken nose.

"That's better." She said as she felt the pain subside.

Slowly, as she relaxed, she felt unconsciousness take over her system as she was drawn to a slumber once more.

* * *

A/N: I try as much as possible to stick with the original story. It's just that this is** MY** idea of how the love story of Haruko and Rukawa should bloom. I find Rukawa's character really intimidatring, and I want to make him do more than just hoops. You guys got what I mean?

Anyways, I really hope you guys would enjoy. :) It's my first fic as I said. Hopefully you'd like it. :)

Please leave your reviews for the betterment of the fic! :) Thank you! :P


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun was high when Haruko woke up the following day. She assumed that Takenori told their okaasan about the injury she had the other day so no one would bother to disturb her rest.

"Ohayou!" She said as she went down the stairs to find Takenori flipping the channels of their Television.

"Hey, you're up! How's the nose?" Takenori greeted her.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, It just stings a bit." She answered as she yawned.

_Gosh! I'm hungry! I haven't eaten dinner last night, and I skipped breakfast today! _She said to herself.

"Niichan?" She called from the kitchen.

"What?"

"What's there to eat? I'm so hungry!" She appealed to her brother.

"There's none…"He said glumly

"WHAT!?" She stormed out of the kitchen.

"Here's some money, go buy yourself something to eat." He looked at her then tossed the money on the center table.

She picked the money up and went out of the house to go to a store to buy something to eat. She decided she wanted to eat something that would warm her tummy.

Haruko decided to eat porridge on the nearby restaurant. After eating, she checked on her watch she thought that it was still too early to go home.

"Oniichan would be very boring to be with. I bet I wouldn't enjoy his company." She told herself as she thought of other things to do.

_It has been a while since I went there. Right! I'd better go! I've got nothing else to do anyways. _She recalled a place that kept her feeling better. _The halo of that place, it's like it embraces me to come to it._

She walked until she reached _her sanctuary_. It is a place within the confines of the public park, an enigmatic place that only she knows its exact location. Its concealed beauty is breathtakingly amazing. This is her place; it is where she let all her emotions out.

"You're still here." She beamed at the place. It's as if the place could hear her. "Apparently no one has seen your exceptional beauty yet. Thank goodness, I was afraid that I would have to share you with someone else." She smiled and sat on the grass overlooking a miniature lagoon.

"I had a dream, about a guy couple of nights ago. It's bothering me. No, **HE** is bothering me. I don't even know him. I just feel like I want to see him. I don't know it's really weird. I've never felt anything like this. So familiar yet so mysterious." Haruko told the place as if she is telling a story to an old friend whom she trusts wholeheartedly. Not really noticing that she looks stupid and all. _As if I care, nobody would be listening to me anyways. _She noted to herself.

Time flew fast and Haruko lost track of the time. It was almost sundown when she stood up. She just enjoyed the place too much. However she was already in the mood to go home.

"I guess it's time for me to leave. Thanks for the company again. I'll be back when I have time." Haruko smiled and turned to walk away.

As she was walking towards the exit, she heard a pair of footsteps not belonging to her. She turned to see who it was, and was alarmed to see a man around his early thirties following her, obviously drunk. The girl trembled and felt fear shooting up her spine. She sped up her walking almost staggering. The drunk man had noticed this, and he too sped up his pace. Haruko took this as a confirmation on what the intention of the guy might be. It wasn't good.

"Hey sweetie, where are you going? Care for a chat?" The drunk man said, tipsy.

"Leave me alone! YOU…" She tried to sound tough, but to her dismay, she sounded more like she was pleading.

"Oh come on, sweetie, Just a bit of a chat won't hurt. Will it?"

Haruko was now panicking, not sure what to do. _I knew should've attended those judo lessons! Crap!_ _Hey brain! You've got any idea before this man incapacitates me any further!? _She was yelling and questioning herself. Only coming up with lame but useful ideas in a way: _I could scream my lungs out, I could hit him hard on the shins, I could kick him aimlessly, OR! I COULD RUN UNTIL THERE'S SOMEWHERE TO RUN! _Her mind was really not working well enough. _Right! RUN!!_

Her idea only brought her no good. The man was able to keep up to her pace and pulled her right arm.

"Shit! Get your filthy hands off me you…" She yelled.

The man twisted her arm eventually weakening her. "Me what eh???" He said taunting the poor girl.

"GET OFF ME!! PLEASE!! HELP ME!!!!!" Haruko was begging and crying at the same time now. Effects of both the pain her twisted arm is causing her and the fear that's shaking her.

It was almost dark when instantly; a guy appeared from behind them. Haruko didn't know how to react in seeing another guy. _Would this guy save me or hurt me too?_

She had no choice. "Please, help me!"

"Who the hell are you? Just in case you didn't notice, I'm trying to have fun here!" The drunk man said, surprised by the sudden addition to their company.

For the first time, the mysterious guy said-- "idiot…"

"Fuck you!" The drunk man said, Twisting Haruko's arm harder, making the girl yelp in pain.

Haruko raised her head to see the anonymous guy standing almost a meter away from them. Again she begged "Please help me…"

The drunk man used his arms to turn Haruko to face him. He was acting as if he was oblivious to the guy who's standing behind them watching his every action. "If you want to watch me have fun with this girl fine then! No viewer's discretion." He laughed demonically.

Haruko tried to maneuver herself so that she could at least try to escape. _He wouldn't help me_. She said to herself, looking up to the guy who was barely a silhouette now that he was standing against the light.

The drunk man seemed to notice Haruko's movements and was now aiming for her lips, Haruko helplessly kicked him anywhere it would hit. Her flip flops flew everywhere in the hope of making her way out of the man's grasps. He enveloped her into a grasp too hard for her to breathe.

Instantly, the mysterious guy was strangling the drunk man. He pulled the man from behind and started punching him in the guts. The drunk man, being tipsy swayed from one side to another, but was now starting to fight back. He gave the mysterious guy a hard punch near the jaw. However, Haruko's knight in shining didn't seem to mind the pain. He jumped over the drunk man and gave him multiple punches all straight on the face. The drunk man was now laying in a pool of blood that came from either his mouth, his nose or from both.

Haruko was shaking with fear when she looked up at the guy who just saved her life. He wasn't a silhouette anymore, thought his face was livid and his features were hidden in the dark. She only saw a portion of his face that was lightened by the lamp posts. _His eyes, his cheekbones, his hair._

"T—tha…nk… you…" Haruko stammered.

"You're noisy. Waking up someone from a good sleep isn't polite." The guy said glumly.

Her knight in shining armor slowly walked away from her. She noticed him pull his cell phone and dialed. Haruko was frozen in place when a security guard and a woman caught her attention.

"Are you okay?" The woman said alarmed by her face stained with dried up tears.

"Yeah, I guess I'm fine." She said. Shock, still pulsating throughout her system.

"Somebody called our security office reporting an attempted rape in this area. Then we found you." The lady, now she recognized as the head of the security department of the park explained.

Haruko immediately remembered the guy who just saved her. _He called someone. Probably, he was the one who called them up._

The drunk man was now dragged along to the office for interrogation and for turn over to the police. A few cops asked Haruko for the details and called their house to inform her guardians (in this case, her brother) about the incident and to pick her up. Takenori was the one who went to the park's security office. Ofcourse, as expected, Takenori was in hysteria when he learned about every detail of what had happened to his little sister. He almost killed the guy if he wasn't restrained by the cops.

"Oniichan, I'm fine already." Haruko calmed him down.

The police finally allowed her to go. Good thing they were patient enough not to arrest Takenori for cursing the man endlessly. They expressed their gratitude to Haruko for helping them arrest one of the most notorious rapists in the district of Kanagawa.

They reached home. Haruko had to dwell on the fact that Takenori would be babbling endlessly about what had happened and about her going anywhere without telling her whereabouts. When she already had too much of Takenori's sermons, she told him that she had too much for one day and her head is already spinning.

"Fine, go to bed and rest." He sighed deeply. "After the nose incident with Hanamichi, now this!? I've got one lucky sister!! " She heard Takenori babble to himself.

Haruko sighed as well the moment she reached her room. _I am one lucky girl am I? _She thought sarcastically.

She took a shower to relax her system down a bit. It helped her think things that happened throughout the day. She went on her study table, took out her diary and wrote:

_"I had a very long day. I just went out to eat, relax a bit at the park then I almost got raped by a psychotic drunk man. Luckily, someone saved me. I don't know why, but out of all the things that happened to me, I remember the details perfectly when it comes to my knight in shining armor. I felt like I know him. Like I've seen him before, I just don't know where._

_Do I know him? Is he someone I am bound to know?"_ Haruko sighed and was buried deep in her thoughts once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The whole class was gathered in the room, but to their surprise, their ever most punctual Chemistry teacher was nowhere to be found.

_Ten minutes..._

_Fifteen minutes…_

Finally, an exhausted looking Mr. Fujishima came rushing towards their classroom door with sweat all over his face. His image brought a nostalgic feeling of seeing a basketball player who just loss a game against a weaker opponent. In short: DISMAY stretched across the almost bald man's face. He faced the class who gave him a _what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you_ look.

Along with him was a boy who kept a slow paced walk behind _the teacher_ _gone nuts_. He looked more like a lead singer of a boy band with his bangs pulled on the side of his face, making his facial features hard to be seen.

"People!" the teacher nearly yelled. Not really noticing that his "_grand entrance_" already took them off guard.

"I know it is kind of late, but we've got a transferee here." He pointed on the guy beside him. He gestured the boy to move forward as if he was asking him to introduce himself. However, the boy just yawned and stared at the class with his droopy eyes.

The tired looking Mr. Fujishima turned to the boy, noticeably pestered by his lack of interest. "Boy, would you mind showing your face here and introduce yourself. Don't hide behind your height!" _Yep, the teacher is definitely annoyed. _The whole class thought to themselves.

The guy took a step forward. He made it in front with just one stride because of his _oh so long legs. _Then he finally said,"Erm. Hi, I'm new here, my name's Kaede Rukawa." In an, _I -really-shouldn't-be-doing-this_ tone.

Haruko suddenly looked up to the guy who just let a few words escape. She heard that voice, she knew to whom it belonged. From a disinterested girl, she turned into an instant detective wanting to find out if he was her knight in shining armor from the other night.

_Is he? How could that be? _She stared at the guy, trying to recall every detail she noted that night. _His eyes, they were droopy today, but that night, he had fury in them, like that of a tiger hunting its prey. Yet they're the very same eyes that I saw. His hair, it was fixed the same way, gelled onto one side. Yes, he was the guy, the very same guy who saved me. Not to mention the familiarity of his voice. But… there's more. I haven't seen him just once. His features, I've seen him before! I don't remember where, but I know I did! _She was lost in her thoughts. She had that feeling of déjà vu once again.

"Haruko!" Sakuragi was calling her attention in a whisper. "Haruko!" but it was too late.

"HARUKO AKAGI!" the teacher gone wild caught her attention, finally.

"Uh? Yes sir?" She responded immediately, hoping she didn't worsen the outburst of their chemistry teacher.

"I was asking if that seat next to you is already taken? Could you please pay attention to me?" The teacher nearly yelled at the girl who was apparently preoccupied with déjà vu.

"Oh, Uhm." She said before continuing. Finding her coherency somewhere in her mind. "Yes, this seat is vacant. Sorry for spacing out." She sighed.

"That's more I like it." The teacher finally said, appeased. "It's settled then, Rukawa, take the seat next to Haruko."

Rukawa placed his things glumly on his desk then sat down, not even bothering to fix his things. He made use of his bag as a pillow, and then rested his head on it. One moment his eyes were open, one moment it was shut.

"Weird guy." Sakuragi turned to Haruko, only to find her staring at the newbie with a glint of interest in her eyes.

"Hey Haruko. You okay?" Sakuragi was obviously trying to get her attention.

"Sorry, what?" Haruko responded, trying to focus now.

"I was saying, that Kaede kid seems kinda weird. Look! He's like a hibernating bear or something." Hanamichi said, paying close attention to Haruko than to the teacher who was blabbering something about the periodic table of elements.

"Yeah, weird." Was all Haruko responded.

"Hanamichi Sakuragi." The teacher called his name with too much annoyance. "What was the element I just discussed and what is its use?" The teacher questioned him and gave him the killer glare.

"That's easy." Sakuragi said with confidence overflowing his words. _I'll just have to think of an element I know, hmm? Oh I got it!_ "Uhmm. Is it?" He paused, thought again then mockingly smiled and said. "Kryptonite, used by Lex Luthor to take superman down. I love that movie!"

The whole class especially Sakuragi's friends namely: Mito, Noma, Ohkusu and Takamiya whom he labels as "Sakuragi's Legion" roared with laughter, as Sakuragi turned tomato red.

"Idiot…" A voice said, sounding unfamiliar to the whole class.

Sakuragi was fuming when he turned to search for the owner of the voice who told him that he was an idiot. His eyes landed on the yawning transferee: Rukawa.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?!?" Sakuragi glared at the newbie.

"Idiot…"Rukawa repeated without any mockery at his tone. He was serious to the core.

"HOW DARE YOU!!" As soon as Sakuragi said that, hell broke loose in the room. Takamiya started calling for those who want to place their bets.

"Who's on the red haired? Give your money to Mito. For those who would bet on the black haired dude, give the money to me." Takamiya was bargaining already. Not minding how their Chemistry teacher went pale as soon as Sakuragi rose from his seat and attempted to hit Rukawa straight in the face.

"You! You wanna see stars in the daylight? Let me have a piece of you!!" Sakuragi blurted out to the guy who called him an idiot.

Rukawa stared at him with raised eyebrows. Apparently he didn't seem to notice that he had wounded Sakuragi's ego. Then he said, "You talking to me?"

This only made Sakuragi more and more infuriated. He almost stumbled on a desk in front of him as he gripped tight on to it. He wanted to throw the desk at Rukawa. Haruko stared at the incident with wide eyes. _Honestly Hanamichi, You wouldn't stand a chance if that guy hits you on the guts. I wonder if there would be anything left of your face if he hits you hard. _Haruko reminded herself of the incident in the park. She remembered the look of the drunk man when he was dragged, almost lifeless after Rukawa's death punches.

"Hanamichi! How dare you revolutionize a fight, with your teacher around? You are so ill mannered! Get out of here! **NOW!"** Finally, the teacher was able to speak. "Settle your fights out of school people! You understand!?" He fumed at the whole class. That was twice in a row of outburst for the poor teacher. No wonder he was losing his hair rapidly than normal.

Sakuragi "hmpt…" and threw Rukawa a dirty look before storming angrily out of the classroom.

"Grrr.. That no good of a bear! I swear I'll get back at him!! I'll tear his face down!" Sakuragi was nearly yelling as he passed by the corridors. He decided to blurt out his anger by playing ball. He went to the empty Shohoku High's gym, grabbed a ball, and started shooting some hoops. _Guess gori will give me extra credits for practicing even during class hours_. He smirked, and then laughed, as if he did something heroic for the team.

He positioned for a jump shot, angled the ball towards the ring, and then threw it.

_Missed_

He did the same again and again,

_Missed_

_Missed_

_Shoot _"Yahoo!" He beamed.

Finally, he made his last jump shot: _Missed. _"Darn!'

He spent too much time practicing that he already lost track of the time. He didn't even realize that one by one, the team was starting to arrive. Haruko was also there; ready to jot down notes of today's practice.

"Sakuragi!" Takenori's voiced roared.

"What?" _Yeah, that's right. Look at me. Practicing and exerting too much effort. Come on gorilla man, praise me, be proud to have HANAMICHI SAKURAGI! _He smirked.

He was surprised both by the effect of shock and pain when Takenori's knuckles hit him hard on the head.

He wasn't able to respond. He just stared horror struck with wide eyes to his team captain that seems to morph into a giant gorilla. " **WHY THE HELL DID YOU TURN INTO A PSYCHOPATH IN CLASS!?" **Takenori yelled at him. Oblivious to the fact that he looked like a mother giving sermons to a rebellious son. **"THE TEAM'S NAME IS AT STAKE. NOT TO MENTION THE CHAMPIONSHIP IS ON THE WAY! DID YOU EVEN CARE!? IF YOU GOT SUSPENDED! THAT WOULD BE A WEAKNESS IN THE TEAM IF ONE OF THE BEST REBOUNDERS WOULD BE GONE! YOU EGG HEAD MORON!"**

In the same instant, Rukawa entered the gym together with Coach Anzai. Haruko immediately noticed him and locked her eyes on him.

Coach Anzai and Rukawa's arrival was recognized by the whole team. Takenori calmed himself down now, and called the rest of the team to assemble in a line. Coach Anzai pulled Rukawa along and faced the entire Shohoku team. Sakuragi was glaring sharply at Rukawa, not understanding what was about to happen. Haruko noticed Rukawa's face turning different now than before inside the classroom. _There's something different in him now. His eyes I guess? Looks like he's concentrating on something. _She made a mental note to herself.

"Everyone, this is Kaedo Rukawa, a new addition to our team. He went back from the States couple of weeks ago." Coach Anzai started.

"WHAT!?" Hanamichi said, not being able to suppress his anger any longer. Takenori silenced him with a stare that looked like _I'm-going-to-kill-you-if-you-don't-shut-your-big-mouth-up_.

"Rukawa, this is your new basketball team." Coach Anzai turned to Rukawa, and then to the team, he said, "Everyone, please introduce yourself to your new team mate."

"I am Takenori Akagi, the team captain. I play the center forward. I'm a senior here." Akagi shook hands with Rukawa.

"Ryota Miyagi, sophomore. I'm the best point guard in the district." The curly haired player shook his hand as well.

"I am Hisashi Mitsui, an MVP within the district of Kanagawa, senior." Mitsui flashed a mocking smile at Rukawa who just blinked at him and shook his hand.

"Kiminobu Kogure, just like Takenori and Mitsui, I'm a senior here as well. Welcome to the team." Kogure smiled sincerely at Rukawa.

There was one last person who would complete Shohoku's starting five: Hanamichi Sakuragi. He glared at Rukawa, then "hmpt" and turned to walk away. Ryota managed to pull a handful of his shirt and pulled him back to welcome the newbie.

"Now, now egg head, be polite. Come on don't be shy." Mitsui teased.

"Shut up mafia boy. That dude just called me an idiot in class!" Sakuragi flared.

"Is that so? Wow Rukawa, You really are a Shohoku basketball player after all. Everyone here knows HE IS an idiot." Ryota said in between his laughter. Mitsui later joined him as they laughed at the red head, and now red faced Sakuragi.

"Everyone, gather around." Captain Akagi's voice was full of authority now.

Coach Anzai started talking. "Now, let us initiate our newbie here by having a nice game." He flashed a smile at the team.

Haruko's eyes were still fixed on Rukawa. However, when she heard Coach Anzai demand a game. She snapped out of her thoughts and tried to concentrate on the practice. _I guess I'd be seeing him in class most of the time anyways. Besides, I wouldn't want Sakuragi to mess up with any part of my face again. I need to pay attention and jot down notes._

"Alright team, please wear your jerseys. The practice game will start in exactly 8 minutes." Ayaka, the team manager prompted.

After 5 minutes, one by one, each member of the Shohoku team emerged from the locker room with their jerseys on. First was Takenori, followed by Kogure, Miyagi, Mitsui, Sakuragi, and last but not the least Kaede Rukawa. Haruko's eyes widened in recognition as she dug deep in her memory in search for the dream she had couple of nights ago.

_That's why I felt like I knew him from before. The night at the park, I noticed the déjà vu feeling that ran down my spine. My knight in shining armor turns out to be the man in my dreams. He's my soul mate. _She gasped at the thought. She had another flashback, the day she got hit by a ball, she remembered Coach Anzai with somebody she felt like she had seen before.

_It was him. I've seen him even before he had saved my life. Now, the Adonis in my dream is no longer nameless. His name is KAEDE RUKAWA.

* * *

_

A/N:

• I'll try to think of titles for each chapter. :)

• Chapter 4 will be "The game"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Let's start the game." Coach Anzai beamed at the team.

Haruko was still staring at Rukawa when Takenori called for their attention. "Haruko, Ayaka. Jot down notes on the team's performance. Especially, Rukawa's." Captain Akagi ordered the two girls.

The team was divided into two: Akagi's and Sakuragi's team. It would be a three on three game. A signature coaching style of Coach Anzai.

"Rukawa and Mitsui" Coach Anzai turned to them. "You'll be in Akagi's team."

"Ryota and Kogure, Sakuragi's team." Ryota scoffed in disagreement as he detested approaching the smirking Sakuragi.

"Let the game begin." Ayaka beamed, causing Ryota to flush as he heard his crush.

"I'm gonna beat you! Watch me." Sakuragi sneered at Rukawa who just raised an eyebrow.

"Idiot" He said under his breath after the retreating figure of Hanamichi.

"Let's see what you got newbie." Akagi turned and grinned at Rukawa.

A whistle was blown, after Coach Anzai tossed the ball into the air for jump ball. Akagi and Sakuragi both jumped as high as they could. _This is going to be an interesting game_. Haruko thought, as she paid close attention on the boys and held onto her pen and paper.

Sakuragi took over the ball then passed to Ryota.

"Stay low Ryota!" He ordered, as the 5'11" Ryota ran at full speed towards the other side of the court, dribbling the ball and holding onto it.

"Rukawa! Don't let them make a score." Akagi's voice ordered. Rukawa ran twice as Ryota's speed. Startling the whole team, Rukawa kept guard on Ryota who was now looking for a back up.

"Kogure!" Ryota called the guy wearing his glasses. Kiminobu instantly turned. However, Mitsui kept his guard on him making it hard to get the ball without Mitsui stealing it. _Man, he really is Mitsui after all. _Kogure thought.

"Here!!! Give it to me!" Sakuragi was running after escaping Takenori's guard.

Ryota made a move to pass the ball to Sakuragi. He tossed the ball, but to his shock, Rukawa managed to maneuver himself in a way that he was guarding both Sakuragi and the ball. He jumped, and then, **Voila**! The ball was already in the newbie's hands.

"What the!?" Sakuragi turned to Ryota whose jaw was dropped in shock.

"He's got skills, I must admit." Kogure tapped the fuming Sakuragi's shoulders.

Rukawa then ran towards the opponent's ring and angled himself to make a lay up. Sakuragi ran in full speed in the attempt of blocking the shot. He braced himself in front of Rukawa, thinking that he will shoot the ball. To his and everyone's surprise, Rukawa pivoted in front of him in a blink of an eye and made a jump shot.

Everyone had their mouths hanged open for a minute, as they stared at Rukawa's original move in disbelief.

"He manipulated Sakuragi's move!" Ayaka screamed in bewilderment.

Akagi requested for a time out as the two teams sat on opposite benches. Sakuragi's team was still in the state of shock after Rukawa's obvious domination over them.

"The element of surprise hit hard on you. Right Hanamichi?" Ryota teased.

"Shut up curly boy!" Hanamichi yelled. "I thought about that move too." He fumed. Kogure and Ryota just shook their heads.

"That guy has the moves. He's almost as professional as Sendoh. You see they way he pivoted in front of Hanamichi? A little bit of training, and he is one of the candidates for the National team." Kogure said, analyzing Rukawa's performance.

"That is so subjective Kogure!" Hanamichi yelled, causing heads to turn in his direction. "We've been practicing so hard for too long! And yet! Yet you think that guy is a candidate for the national team! That is so unfair!!" He pressed on.

"Say what you want Hanamichi. Kogure's just stating the facts you know!" Ryota defended.

"Stop arguing over there! Let's get back to the ball game." Akagi commanded.

With two points on the lead made by Rukawa, Akagi's team dominated the 1st half of the game. Everyone inside the gym watch the game in shock with how the game is going. Both teams try to manipulate each other. Aside from that, everyone was also surpised with Rukawa's performance considering that he's one of the newest addition to the team. Coach Anzai scrutinized the game, thinking of ways to improve everyone especially Rukawa. With this kind of players on the team, for sure, they will stand a chance in the incoming Championship game.

Back to the ball game, Akagi managed to get the rebound from Sakuragi's missed jump shot. He passed the ball to Mitsui's waiting hands for fast break. Mitsui faked a jump shot startling his guard Kogure. He passed the ball to Rukawa missing an inch from Ryota's hands. Rukawa now took over the ball and made an easy lay up.

_4 points made by Kaede Rukawa alone. His speed is only seconds slower to Ryota Miyagi's. Good at fake attempts to shoot. Good guard and made profound records with jump shots. __**He's totally gorgeous. **_What the hell did I just write?! Haruko's face twisted as she erased the last sentence on her statistic's notes. _I'm hooked with this guy! Darn!_

The 3rd quarter ended with the score of 10 to 6 in favor of Akagi's team. 8 out the 10 are made by Rukawa alone. This fact amazed the whole Shohoku team.

"Hanamichi! Do you have problems with your eyesight!? Seems like Kogure's vision is better than yours! You passed the ball to MITSUI! For crying out loud!!! He's our opponent!!!!! We're fighting against them! YOU IDIOT!" Ryota yelled, remembering Hanamichi's lame excuse for forgetting that they were against each other.

"Stop that, you two. Enough with the bickering. Let's try to catch up." Kogure's voice was hard. Perhaps he was taking this seriously already.

The 4th quarter started, and Sakuragi's team got the advantage of getting the ball on their side due to one of Mitsui's errors. However, Rukawa seemed to be like a bullet when he stole the ball from Kogure. He passed it to Takenori's waiting hands for a slam dunk. The dunk Akagi made gave them another 2 point lead.

Rukawa was now guarded by Ryota, on of the best point guards in the entire district of Kanagawa. Rukawa had the advantage of taking the ball in his possession.

"There is no one way to escape from that guard by Ryota. Unless Rukawa would…" Kogure analyzed Ryota's move, it was the very same move he had used when they were against Ryonan. That was the specialty guard of Ryota Miyagi. Nobody has ever escaped without him stealing the ball.

Everyone was dumbfounded when…

Rukawa slid to the right, but raised the ball in his left. In that very moment, he was like a bullet that switches from right to left, and then stepped backward. In a split second, Rukawa was running past Ryota whose eyes were wide with shock. He knew fully well that no one has ever escaped from that guard of his. Not until Kaede Rukawa proved him wrong.

"He…." Akagi watch with eyes wide open.

"That's…" Mitsui blabbed

"He actually 'change phased'." Kogure ended the two's unfinished sentence. "A special technique that is so hard to master. It requires a lot of speed and agility to perform that scheme. Even the NBA players seldom use that move in games. You will look like you're about to slide in one direction. Obviously, the guard would assume you'd take the left or the right. But you'd go otherwise, you'll never go on the left or right, but you'll switch foot and take a step backwards."

"That's the coolest move I had ever seen in my entire basketball life!" Mitsui said, a wide smile flashing across his face as he tapped Rukawa's shoulder.

Sakuragi "hmpt" and turned. "Show off!" he murmurmed.

Finally, the clock zeroed. The verdict: Akagi's team won with a score of 20 to 9. Everyone stared at Rukawa with astonishment and disbelief. Everyone wanted to get top know him better and wanted to ask for tips. Even the girls, mostly cheerleaders were already screaming out to him.

"**WE LOVE YOU RUKAWA!!!" **They were screaming their hearts out. Another set of girls in need for hospitalization due to Rukawa syndrome.

"ARGHHH!!!" Sakuragi threw his towel on the floor then went to the washroom. Apparently, he was annoyed by Rukawa's instant popularity.

"EGG HEAD!" Ryota said after him.

After the game, Haruko summed up all the courage she could get after almost an hour of staring intently on the almost perfect features of Rukawa. She went to their team, pretending to approach and congratulate her brother.

_Good thing he's teamed with oniichan._ Haruko grinned to herself.

"Hey guys, Congratulations." Haruko smiled to each of them giving compliments. She tried to look composed, but she failed.

"Oniichan, you jump higher this time." She told her brother.

"You're better in jump shots today Mitsui sempai." She turned to Mitsui.

When it was Rukawa's turn for her assessment, she couldn't find her voice. She was stuttering to herself. Making Akagi look at her with a: _what's-wrong-with-you_ look.

"Uhm, Rukawa… Eh…" She stuttered as she turned tomato red when the guy looked up at her, meeting her gaze.

"???" was all Rukawa said in response.

_Come on Haruko, talk! You can do this! Gosh I can't find my mouth!_ "You… well… Er…"

Just before she could say anything, Sakuragi joined them and blurted out: "Yow Haruko. How well did I do?"

"Oh, Uhmm…"_Really Sakuragi! When the timing is right, you bust out like a wildfire! GRR!!! _Haruko thought before sighing, then said "Hanamichi, You jump better than Captain Akagi. But you suck in eye coordination. If you were on the championship game, the team could expect that you would give the ball to the opponent."Haruko said, a small smile on her lips forming. The whole team laughed. Haruko could swear she heard someone say "Idiot" under his breath.

Sakuragi turned tomato red again; his face was buried altogether with his hair. Then Haruko went on, "Ryota, you happen to be decelerating. Rukawa almost overtook you before." She was surprised at how Rukawa's name brought electricity on her body. "But you are always as good in being a point guard." She added, and then continued: "Kogure sempai, you are good in assists and steals. You did less jump shots today. In fact, your team relied on semi dunks and lay ups only."

Rukawa on the other hand gave Haruko a questioning look when she turned away. _What about me? How did I do? Ugh, GIRLS! _Rukawa thought.

"Thank you Haruko." Coach Anzai said, as he smiled at her and she bowed in return. "Rukawa, it seems like I've forgotten to introduce you to one of Shohoku's biggest fan." Coach Anzai turned to pull Haruko slightly and placed his hands on her shoulders. "This is Haruko Akagi., younger sister of your team captain. She's here often to assist Ayaka in taking down notes on the team performance." Coach Anzai added.

"Hi" Rukawa said, his eyes showed no interest now.

"Pleased to meet you." Haruko said under her breath. Instantly, she turned tomato red. Sakuragi noticed this and threw a killer stare at Rukawa.

Haruko whose face was now hot and red excused herself from the practice. She ran towards the drinking fountain to drink. _Gosh! That guy sends electricity in my system._ _I could turn on a light bulb already. Geez! The look on his eyes, the sound of the masculine voice-- I can't resist! This guy will drive me insane in no time. _Haruko breathed deeply.

"Hey." Somebody said from behind her. Upon hearing the voice, Haruko was immediately stunned. She was like frozen in place. She slowly turned, and confirmed that the owner of the voice was the guy who never left her mind.

"…" was all she could say. Fat drops of cold sweat are trickling down from her forehead.

"You forgot." Rukawa said as he gave her a scrutinizing look.

"What? No I didn't" She thought about the night he had saved her. "No I didn't forget about you." She said.

"Yes you did. How did I do? My statistics?" _This girl, Is she sick or what? _Rukawa was impatient now.

"Oh. That… Uhm" _Oh no, stutters arising. No! _Haruko panicked in between her disappointment.

"What?" Rukawa is growing tired of their word per word conversation.

"You, uhm.. You… good, all in all. Perimeter shots, assists… everything." Haruko stuttered wondering if Rukawa understood a word.

_He didn't even acknowledge me as the damsel in distress. He mustn't remember me from the other night._ She thought sadly.

"Thanks." Rukawa said. He walked towards her which caused her heart to throb out of her chest.

_I could light up the whole town now!! Oh dear did you remember me in the park? Did you know I dreamt about you? Are you going to kiss me? _Haruko was screaming in her mind.

"Excuse me…" Rukawa said glumly.

"Yes??" Haruko smiled.

Rukawa sighed and said, "Do you mind stepping aside? I want to drink."

"Oh!" Haruko said, too consumed by her thoughts that she didn't realize she never moved an inch away from the drinking fountain. "Sorry" She said as she turned to walk away. Too upset to say anything more.

_She was the girl isn't she?_ Rukawa thought, as he looked at Haruko walking away. _I'm glad you're okay now, Haruko Akagi. _

Rukawa went back to Shohoku high's locker room to get his sports bag and to change into his daily uniform. He was the only one left in the locker room.

_It feels nice to be here alone. I can think straight. The girl, Takenori's younger sister, she was the girl I saved wasn't she? Did she ever recognize me? Did she even glance at me? Damn it! Why do I even bother to care? She's just a girl. Rukawa! snap out of it. Your goal is to win and be a famous basketball player. It is what you had in mind before you left the states. You're not here to like anyone anyways. You're here to beat some attitude to that Akira Sendoh. Don't think about anything else besides that!_

Rukawa was arguing in his thoughts until he went out of the school's vicinity to go home.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late updates, I was into so much at the moment. I'm kind of rushing everything. hehe. Well hope you find some sense into the latest chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I would appreciate more feedbacks from you guys. Thanks so much! muah!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rukawa's performance took almost everyone by storm. The whole team had their hopes high on the newbie which seems to be a professional in no time. Except for one ofcourse: Hanamichi was always so full of himself. He was so bitter when the topic involves Rukawa's performance.

"He's not that good in rebounds you know!" He protested when Noma appraised Rukawa.

"Come on Sakuragi, you're just jealous." Okhusu teased.

"Jealous of what!? That guy!? Duh!" Sakuragi was now red with fury.

Their conversation ended when Mr. Nagasawa entered the room. The Algebra teacher was beaming. He walk towards the blackboard and began writing.

"There's something wrong with that man. I can feel it." Takamiya whispered to his group.

"I think so too. That guy, he never really smiles unless it's for the torture of his students. I guess we'll be doing a 30 item problem solving on formulas or something." Mito recoiled.

Finally, the teacher spoke. "I guess you are all prepared for the exams next week? Here are the pointers for your review. Good luck" The teacher sounder sarcastic to be true. "Oh, by the way. Hanamichi, Kaede and Akagi. Faculty room after class." The three stared at the teacher in bewilderment.

_I wonder what he needs now._ They all thought in unison.

The date took them all off guard. They were all thinking about the basketball championship that they forgot the quarterly exams in the coming week.

After class, the teacher gave a glance at the three. They all stood up at once understanding that the teacher expects them to follow.

"Hey Haruko, You got any idea what he needs?" Sakuragi asked.

"Nope, I've got no idea." Haruko said, as she took the chance to get a glimpse of Rukawa who was walking ahead by a few feet.

They reached the door to the faculty room. Rukawa knocked twice then twisted the doorknob. He was surprised that even before he could push the door open. Somebody from inside already opened it beforehand. He didn't even bother to ask but they all went inside to see Mr. Nagasawa holding some papers. The teacher was standing in front of three vacant chairs.

"Sit down here." The teacher pointed on the seats.

_This is going to be interesting. _Haruko thought.

"I called for the three of you because I wan to talk to you guys about something. However Miss Akagi I believe this isn't your concern." Mr. Nagasawa smiled sheepishly at her.

"Just tell us what you want sir. We've got practice you see." Sakuragi interrupted, making the teacher shake his head.

"On the contrary Hanamichi. I believe this is your concern, as well as Kaede." The two addressed looked up at the teacher who was smirking.

"Look at this, the two of you…" The teacher said, raising the papers he was holding in front of the two boy's eyes with exaggeration.

He was holding the algebra test results which belonged to Kaede Rukawa and Hanamichi Sakuragi.

"They're flunking Algebra!" Haruko concluded, making the teacher stare at her.

"Precisely." The teacher beamed as if there was more for her to decipher.

"That's where you enter the scene Miss Akagi. " The teacher added.

"Huh?" Haruko asked. _Oh dear! _She said to herself.

"Well, as everyone knows, you are one of the best students in the batch. Since the three of you belong to the same class, I chose you Miss Akagi to tutor the two boys. That is, if it is okay with you?" Mr. Nagasawa gave her a look that she couldn't refuse.

"I uhmm.. Well… yeah sure…" Haruko muttered.

"It's settled then. No worries Miss Akagi, you will be given extra incentives **IF THEY PASS** the exams." The teacher winked at her.

The two boys couldn't do anything but to sigh. But behind those sighs, Hanamichi was enjoying the thought that He and Haruko could spend some time together.

_This is going to be fun! Haha! _Hanamichi smiled to himself.

_Oh dear, more intimate time with Kaede Rukawa!? How the hell could I concentrate if there's a living Adonis in front of me!? This is going to be disastrous! _The deranged Haruko thought.

"Alright, so I've already said my part. It's your turn to DO yours boys." He shoved the three of them out. Just before they turned away, the teacher added: "Oh and boys? The principal also mentioned that academics always come first. I've heard that the two of you are the secret weapons of the team?"

Sakuragi cut him off with a boisterous laugh. "Of course! I am the best re bounder ever!"

The teacher raised his eyebrows and addressed Rukawa, "I've heard you've done perfectly well in the team Rukawa. According to what I've heard you are really good."

Sakuragi "hmpt". But the teacher was now talking to them both. "I also hope that you know the rules guys, Fail in a major subject and you couldn't play."

"WHAT?" Rukawa spoke for the first time, startling the other two including Mr. Nagasawa.

"Yes. Rules ARE rules Mr. Kaede. The team couldn't do anything for the two of you." The teacher kept his face composed.

"Very well then, you may go. You've got three more days to study, make the most out of it. " The teacher bade them goodbye, and the three left without saying anything.

_What would happen to the team if the rebounder is out? They'll lose for sure!_ Hanamichi thought in despair.

_**I NEED TO PASS!** **I have to PLAY**! _Rukawa thought determined.

"Don't worry. I'll help you." Haruko absent mindedly talked to Rukawa , forgetting that Hanamichi was suffering the same fate.

"Only him?!" Sakuragi said, annoyed.

"Of course you too." Haruko flushed.

"Thanks." Rukawa said and left.

"Thank you Haruko. I'd appreciate that." Sakuragi said happily.

"No problem." She said after Rukawa.

The three went back to class. Time flew quickly and before they knew it, classes were already dismissed. Haruko stood up and walked towards Rukawa. Some girls who fantasized Rukawa followed her with dagger stares. Hanamichi stood up as well following her. He immediately realized that there's no practice today in preparation for their exams.

"Rukawa?" Haruko tapped the sleeping guy's shoulders.

_Here comes the electricity._ She thought as she realized, her hands were shaking hard.

"Hey Haruko? Where are we going to study?" Hanamichi really knows how to ruin a moment.

"I think it is polite to wake him up first before we talk about our plans." For the second time, Haruko gave Rukawa a gentle tap on the shoulders.

"On the contrary, it is impolite to wake a person up from a good sleep." Rukawa spoke after a yawn.

This caused Haruko to flush in embarrassment and Sakuragi to get furious. "She's offering you some help you know!" He scolded him. "You arrogant bear!" He muttered under his breath.

"I'm doing this because of the extra incentives Mr. Nagasawa promised." Haruko hid her chagrin.

_I've never seen Haruko in deep crimson like this. Rukawa must have hit a never on her._ Sakuragi stared at Haruko.

Haruko's stern voice made Rukawa look up at her. He also was surprised by Haruko's tone. He tilted his head toward her and asked,"Alright, where are we going to study?"

Rukawa's gesture immediately made Haruko forget her annoyance. She felt butterflies fluttering on her tummy._ He is good in making people forget anger._

"You guys decide. You can come to my place if you want." Haruko offered.

"Fine with me." Rukawa stood up picking up his things and placing them orderly in his bag. For the first time, Haruko got to see his perfectly organized bag.

"You are so effeminate Rukawa!" Sakuragi snickered. "Look at your bag. It's almost color coordinated." Hanamichi was laughing hard.

"Look at yours. I couldn't identify which are the fossils of roaches and rats." Rukawa said staring at Sakuragi's undoubtedly messy and dirty sling bag.

Sakuragi turned red. He heard a hard laugh from behind, not realizing that the three of them were being watched by the rest of the class who remained stuck on their seats. The laughter basically came from Sakuragi's legion.

"Enough of the bickering. Let's go." Haruko led the way out.

They first went to the gym to explain their three day absence in preparation for the exams. Coach Anzai shook his head but nonetheless allowed them to go. He wished them "good luck" for their reviews.

They walked towards the bike's parking area. Hanamichi grabbed his bike that was still messily parked somewhere. Rukawa on the other hand took a key from his pocket and unlocked a chain connecting to his bike. Haruko remembered the very same bike that Sakuragi pulled only to find out that it wasn't his.

"Hey Sakuragi, Rukawa owns the bike from the other week, your bike's twin. See?" Haruko pointed at the bike with chains that Rukawa was now riding.

"So it's your bike?" Sakuragi asked.

"Duh…" Rukawa said.

Sakuragi "hmpt" and turned to Haruko. "Hey Haruko, why don't you ride with me? That guy could just follow us all the way there."

The moment Sakuragi said those words; Rukawa felt a surge of emotion on his body.

_Would she want to ride with me? Would she ride with him? Can't she just walk? She is going to ride HIS FILTHY BIKE!? _He thought with fury. _Why the hell? Why do I even care!? Argh! This girl!_

"Rukawa!" Sakuragi caught his attention. He didn't seem to realize that Haruko was already riding Sakuragi's bike.

At that moment he wanted to pull her out of Sakuragi's bike. He was staring at her intently. Haruko turned to face him only to meet his gaze. She turned crimson red as he turned his gaze away from her_. Get off that bike! Just walk!_ He was screaming in his head.

"What is wrong with you!? Are you coming or not!? It's better if you don't! I can get Haruko all by myself!" Sakuragi chuckled.

The thought of Haruko and Sakuragi infuriated Rukawa. He gave Sakuragi a dagger look which scared the hell out of the red haired lad.

"Just… Just follow us alright!" Sakuragi stammered._  
_

They reached the Akagi's residence before sun down. Haruko opened the door and led the two boys on their living room.

"Feel at home." Haruko was now back to her gentle self.

"Thanks." Hanamichi said as he threw his bag on the center table.

Rukawa placed his bag beside him as he slouched on the sofa and shut his eyes closed.

"Would you like anything to drink before we start?" Haruko asked from the kitchen.

"A soda would be nice." Sakuragi really took Haruko's offer.

"R—Rukawa? How 'bout you?" She stammered.

Sakuragi turned to the boy sitting next to him. He saw him sleeping again. "Hey! Would you like to drink anything!? Haruko's asking!" He shook his shoulders hard.

"YOU ARE HURTING ME IDIOT!" Rukawa yelled. His voice sounded like a roaring thunder.

Haruko ran out of the kitchen to see if there is someone dead already. She turned to see Sakuragi who went pale. His eyes seemed to pop out of its sockets.

"W—wha—what happened?!" Haruko asked in shock.

"He woke me up." Rukawa said glumly. Then he added, "Where's you restroom?"

Haruko pointed the door on the eastern part of the house. Rukawa stood up gracefully and walked to where Haruko pointed was the restroom.

"Hanamichi? You okay!?" Haruko handed Sakuragi a can of soda.

"He—He was like a bear!" Sakuragi babbled.

"I hope you've learned your lessons." That was all Haruko could reply. She took her bag and took out everything they need; her notes, her books and some reference materials she borrowed from the library.

Rukawa came out of the restroom with his school uniform unbuttoned from the collar to his lower abs. His undershirt was semi fitted white cotton that was very thin almost transparent which made torso very visible.

Upon seeing Rukawa's get up, Haruko almost drooled. **_HOW THE HELL CAN I STUDY WHEN YOU LOOK LIKE THAT!? YOU'RE… HOT! _**

Hanamichi noticed haruko turn red. _That show off! He's distracting her!_

"Haruko, excuse me for a while, I need to go to the restroom too." Sakuragi stood up and turned to Rukawa. He leaned on Rukawa's shoulder and whispered:"Don't do anything stupid. You understand?"

Rukawa sighed and said, "Whatever, idiot." And then Sakuragi left.

Haruko turned crimson red when she realized that there was no one left in the living room besides her and Rukawa.

_The man in my dream is now sitting across me. A dream come true. _Haruko was lost in her thoughts as she looked down. She barely noticed that Rukawa was staring intently at her. On his mind he said, _Don't give me a reason to like you. Please. _And then he looked away.

Sakuragi entered the scene, he removed his polo to reveal his toned body as well, but Haruko didn't seem to notice because she was encroached in an abyss of thoughts. He got awkward with the silence so he decided to break the ice.

"So let's start already." He beamed, breaking the imaginary wall between the two.

"Oh? Yes… yes…" Haruko started shuffling some books. Rukawa yawned. Apparently he was so bored to study. Hanamichi on the other hand, tried to understand math books.

Haruko began teaching them the slope intercepts, the factoring methods and solved a problem from the book. She was stuttering once in a while, but managed to explain everything clearly. Rukawa nods as well whenever Haruko would ask if they understood what she just said. Hanamichi annoys the hell out of the two whenever he would ask Haruko to repeat the solution. Time flew fast, before they knew it, Takenori entered the room, shocked to see his team mates indulge in a math book. He was chuckling and muttering something from the kitchen.

"Hey Haruko? What did you prepare for dinner?" Takenori sounded hungry.

"Oh! I forgot to cook." Haruko said apologetically.

"What will I eat?" Takenori sounded angry.

"I'll come up with something." Haruko was picking up her book. She turned to Hanamichi and Rukawa, "Let's have a break shall we? Rest your brains first while I cook our dinner." She smiled at them.

After thirty minutes, which was long enough for the male Akagi who flooded Rukawa and Sakuragi's ears with sermons, Haruko served Yakitori and stir fried veggies and rice for dinner.

_I knew I should've cooked 5 cups of rice. I forgot, I have two other guys from the basketball team. _Haruko sighed as she looked at the empty rice cooker.

After dinner, Sakuragi helped Haruko in washing the dishes, leaving the poor Rukawa together with Takenori in the living room. As soon as they were finished, Haruko went to the living room to start teaching the two boys again. She almost laughed when she saw her brother stiffen when Rukawa fell asleep on his shoulders. Sakuragi saw it too, but not like Haruko, He couldn't suppress his laughter. His booming laugh woke Rukawa up. The waking Adonis stared at his team captain with wide eyes. "Sorry, I fell asleep." He apologized.

Another two hours of study and finally, they called it a night.

"Captain Akagi, Haruko. Thanks for letting me stay." Sakuragi bowed in gratitude. "And thanks for the delicious meal and for teaching me Haruko." He added.

"Thanks for everything." Rukawa said and Haruko blushed.

"No problem." Haruko smiled. "Tomorrow again, same time and place." She bade the two goodbye, as they both rode their bikes and pedaled away.

"They're coming back!? They would empty our supply of food!" Takenori complained.

"Oniichan, You should understand their stomachs better. You eat more than they do." She said as she entered the house, leaving the older Akagi outside.

Haruko went to the bathroom and took a shower. Then she went to her room, took her diary and wrote:

_Today, I had the privilege to teach Kaede Rukawa, though I never really had the chance to get to know him better. He was a closed book. So hard to read and understand. He was a man of few words. It's hard to engage in a conversation with him. I need to do something. I've only got two more days to get close with him. I can't waste the time given to me by fate. I had to do something, or… would destiny bring us together without any effort needed? Ugh, I don't know. I just wanted to know what he is to me.

* * *

_

A/N: Sorry for the late updates. :P I barely get the computer by myself. I promise the next chapters would be very romantic! :) The ideas in my head keeps me awake until the wee hours in the morning! :)

Reviews are very much welcomed okay! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (The test)

* * *

Disclaimer: I just made up the team Detroit Vultures, neither do I own Detroit. If such team really does exist, it is irrelevant to this fic. Okay? :)

* * *

"He's here!" Noma yelled, as the whole class went pale.

'Oh dears and oh noes' can be heard inside the room. The algebra teacher was already in the door when he cleared his throat.

"I hope everyone prepared quite well for the exams today." Then, he gave a meaningful look to Rukawa who was straightened in his seat, Sakuragi who was nibbling the eraser on his pencil, and Haruko who was staring back at him.

"Hey Sakuragi, did you prepare yourself for your downfall?" Mito teased.

"**HA!** I AM CONFIDENT THAT I'LL PASS! HARUKO TUTORED ME FOR THE PAST THREE DAYS!" Hanamichi boasted.

"Stop that Hanamichi!" Haruko flushed in embarrassment.

The teacher cut them off when he spoke, "Alright, I expect good grades from everyone." He smiled an evil smile.

"As if! He doesn't let anyone pass!" Okhusu complained.

"Bring it!" Sakuragi murmured.

"Miss Akagi, please distribute the test papers now." The terror teacher handed the papers to Haruko.

One by one, Haruko gave the test papers to their owners. She smiled when Sakuragi whispered "Thanks" to her.

_Kaede Rukawa Freshmen- Class 2C_

She felt her body went wild as she saw his name on the paper. She went closer to where he was seating, unsure how to give him his test paper. _Darn! When it comes to Rukawa why do I feel like I have to be so conscious?! _Her hands were shaking. She looked at the lad who was looking back at her. She dropped her eyes the same moment he did. She turned tomato red and extended her arms to hand the test paper to the wondering owner. _What did I do to her? She went pale in an instant… Is she afraid of me?_

"Good luck to you Rukawa." She said in a whisper.

After all the test papers were given, the teacher cleared his throat and then said. "Alright guys, pens and papers ready?" He exaggeratedly looked at his watch and then sighed. "You may start the test."

Heads bowed all at the same time. Scribbles of pencils, impatient sounds from students, gasps, and sighs are the only noise that can be heard within the confines of the room. Boys scratch their head for answers, while girls comb their hair with their fingers.

Haruko looked up once to see Rukawa answering his test with ease. She looked at Sakuragi who was more impatient than Rukawa.

_I hope the two of you will pass. _She said as she placed her pen down to check on her answers.

After an hour, the bell rang as a signal for the end of the exams. Most of the students moaned, others sighed, some nearly cried. But Haruko's attention was focused on Rukawa after she heard Sakuragi yelled "Chicken feed!" _Should I ask how did he do? Should I talk to him? _She was arguing with her thoughts when…

"Thanks for tutoring me... I think I did well." Rukawa said.

Haruko looked up to see Rukawa's face just inches away from hers. She felt fire on her cheeks as she turned blood red. Instantly he pulled away. The whole class stared at them especially at Rukawa. They never saw him talk or even approach anyone like that.

_Damn! He's gonna kill me with that look!_ "Er… You're… welcome." Haruko felt like bracing her arms around Rukawa's neck and kissing him. _Those perfect lips!_ _You're driving me crazy Kaede Rukawa. I could light up a whole town now!_

_I never thought she would be prettier up close. _Rukawa was thinking when he went back to his seat. He pretended to sleep. In fact **he wanted to sleep but he just can't.** He was so consumed surprisingly not because of basketball but because of Haruko Akagi. _I guess she deserves something from me. I mean, I ate at their house, she cooked for me, and she tutored me. I think I owe her something. She's nice after all._

Another bell rang signaling the end of the day's class. Haruko, being the one in charge of the cleaning committee was left behind. Rukawa thought of this as a perfect timing to 'express his gratitude' towards Haruko. He approached her and said, "Hey Haruko…"

She blushed as she heard the voice again_. He barely talks and yet he often calls my name. _Another ton of butterflies fluttered around her stomach at the thought.

"Haruko?" _Did she hear me? I think SHE IS afraid of me._

"Oh… Yeah?" Finally, an articulate response came out of the blushing girl.

"You… You wanna grab something to eat?" _That's a good question, isn't it?_

"Huh?!" Obviously she was shocked. "Oh? What about practice?" she reminded him.

"Huh? Oh? That! Right, maybe some other time." Rukawa said as he left for the gym.

_Damn it Rukawa! Look at what it has done to you! You're against Ryonan! The game is days away. You've got to prove yourself to that Akira Sendoh! Love is second to goal. _

Haruko's gaze followed Rukawa's retreating figure. "Yes, I'd love to." She said in a whisper.

"Haruko, we're done cleaning. Can we go now?" Mikah, a classmate asked.

"Huh? Oh… Yeah sure… Let's all go…" Haruko replied morosely.

She didn't have plans in being an analyst for the Shohoku team now. She was so consumed about the fact that if Rukawa didn't back out, they would've been eating something somewhere TOGETHER now. _Why did I even bother to remind him! Stupid! Stupid Haruko! _She didn't notice that her feet were taking her to the gym already. She just noticed that she was standing on the massive red metal gates of it.

_Awww… I guess I just got used to being here everyday after class… What's this?!_ She saw a neon green paper posted on top of the door. She identified the penmanship as her brother's. It wrote: No practice today.

"I guess they were all tired of reviewing for the tests." She spoke to herself. "What am I to do now? I wouldn't want to go home yet. I can't go to my secret place in the park, it's traumatic!" She sighed.

_How about Rukawa? He went here for practice didn't he? He could be somewhere OR, he could be eating alone._ The thought made her want to stamp her foot hard. _I'm so stupid! I could've just said yes!_

_I guess I couldn't do anything. Perhaps he already left. _Haruko decided to wander around the school grounds instead of dwelling too much on her stupidity. She walked around the gym only to see a figure which she recognized at once: Rukawa. As expected, he was sleeping. He was in a long sitting position.** He had his back leaned against the wall. He was only wearing his thin undershirt that now revealed his perfectly toned body. His polo was slung to his shoulders the way a male hunk model would carry it in a runway. His bag was placed neatly beside him.**

Haruko smiled as she took this chance to remember Rukawa's face. It was the face of the man in her dreams. The difference now is that, she was wide awake as she's staring at him. _I wonder if I could ever sleep after this. No dream is better than this! _The thought made her smile. She memorized every detail, his gentle eyes when he's asleep is very different from the tiger look it gives when he's on court. His lips, they look so soft and kissable, his prominent cheek bones. _He's definitely an alpha male!_ She said in her thoughts.

Haruko tried very hard to keep quiet. She wouldn't want to wake him up. He always gets so impatient whenever he's awakened. After a few more minutes, Haruko decided that it was time for her to go. _I'd better leave him alone and rest. It's his reward for doing well on the reviews and the exams._ Just when she turned to walk away, he spoke, "You're leaving already? Are you done staring at me?"

Haruko wanted to scream as she turned crimson. _Did he know I was staring at him all this time? Oh no!!! This is so embarrassing!_

"Haruko?" She heard him stand up and walk. She heard his footsteps coming closer to her.

She turned to see him behind her. He had the look like he was worried and happy at the same time. She was basically confused.

"Huh? I… I just saw you there… I… I…" She stammered. None of anything she said made any sense.

"Why were you staring at me like that?" Rukawa asked in a gentle voice, and then he smiled.

"You actually smiled?" Haruko said her thoughts out loud.

"What?" He smiled again.

"That!... You know how to smile?" She felt comfortable now. Words seem to spill endlessly from her mouth.

"Of course I do. Do you think I'm emotionless?" His face was serious now.

"I just thought…" She cut her sentence.

"Going back to the issue, why were you staring at me like that? It made me… well… anxious…" He asked.

"I…." There was no way she could put it in words._ I was staring at you because I think I like you! And I was staring at you because I think I fell in love with you the moment I dreamt about you!_

"You okay? You went pale again…" He touched her shoulders. As she expected, the sensation of his touch brought both electricity and butterflies on her.

"Don't do that! I feel electrocuted!" She yelled.

"What did I do?" He asked in shock.

"Nothing… uhmm… I'm leaving." _I don't want to leave. I want to be with you here. But I don't know how to talk to you without stuttering. _She was desperate.

Meanwhile, Rukawa was thinking, _of all the people who'd wander around here, she was the one who found me. Her stares, they sent a chilling sensation on me. What is this girl doing to me? Subconsciously she's distracting me. This is so wrong. But I can't resist her._

"Wait up." He managed to blurt out.

"What?" _Please tell me to stay._

He faked a smile which shocked her once more, then he said, "Would you mind if I walk with you home?"

"You what?" Haruko said, but in her mind she said, _do not refuse again! _"Yeah sure come on!" She blurted out before he could talk, thinking that he would take it back again.

_Rukawa, this is wrong…_ He thought to himself. _I am weak, what can I do?_

They walked silently out of the school gate. Some who were left in the school looked at them with wide eyes.

"Is that Haruko Akagi and Kaede Rukawa?"

"Are they together?"

_I wish we were!!_ Haruko though

Haruko was trying to formulate questions to ask to her company. _Come on Haruko, this is your time to know him better. Go ahead and ask! _And then a question popped into her head. Without thinking, she asked: "Why are you always sleeping?"

Rukawa was obviously shocked, but he kept his face composed as he smiled and answered.

"First of all, I don't sleep that much anymore. Second, I sleep often **before** because aside from basketball, there is nothing more important to me."

"So now, basketball is not that important to you anymore?" Haruko asked as a follow up question.

"I really hope not. At this point I AM SERIOUSLY CONFUSED." He admitted.

"Confused about??"

"I'd rather keep that matter to myself first. I promise I'd tell you when I'm sure about it." His face was hard and bleak. But he smiled when he realized she was looking at her.

"Why would you promise me something like that?" _Why would he?_

"Cause it involves you…" He said in a whisper that Haruko didn't even hear.  
"You said what?" She asked in a seriously dumbfounded tone.

He chuckled "Nothing." He said. "And please stop looking insane whenever I smile or chuckle. Seriously, I know how to do that." He was chuckling again.

Walk.. Talk.. Walk...

They were already in front of Haruko's house. _What? We're already here? It was just like a minute when I was staring at him._ Haruko thought sadly. Apparently, her thoughts manifested in her face.

"You look sad." He comforted her.

"No I don't." She replied. "Would you like to sit?" She sat on a flight of stair of their porch.

He sat down beside her, closing the gap between the two of them. And then he spoke,

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's nothing." _Actually it's the fact that you'll have to leave soon because you already walked me here, and I don't know when you will ever walk me home again. It saddens me. _Her thoughts were more profound and direct to the point.

He sighed deeply, causing her to wonder. "How about you? Your problem seems to be bigger than mine." She smiled.

"Yeah it is." He replied glumly as he shut his eyes closed.

"Could you give me an idea?" _I hope he feels comfortable talking to me now. I hope he sees us as FRIENDS. _The word 'friends' again made her twitch.

"What?" He asked surprised by Haruko's fidgeting.

"You're so sensitive to movements aren't you?" Haruko asked. She said her thoughts out loud again.

"Of course, that's what makes me a good player Haruko."

"…"

"Probably you're wondering how I knew you were staring at me. If I were arrogant, I'd use the term 'drool' rather that 'stare'" He smiled sheepishly.

"Whatever." She said, embarrassed.

"You haven't given me a valid answer yet. Why were you droo—I mean staring at me?" He was chuckling as she was blushing.

"Just like you, I'd rather keep that matter to myself as well."

"Again, if I were arrogant, I'd say you're in love with me." He faked a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes, as if he hated the joke more than Haruko should.

"Your face manifests something. Something's bothering you." Haruko said. Not even contemplating the joke(?!?) that Rukawa said.

"You think you know me huh?" His face was livid.

She was shock but she retorted, "I don't know you well I must admit, but I know when people around me are bothered."

"And you know that how?"

"I can see it in their eyes. Well in this case, I can see it in your eyes." She said as she lowered her head.

"My eyes can be deceiving." Then and there, he reached out for Haruko's face. His warm palms brought too much energy currents on Haruko, yet she couldn't yank herself away. He held her face with both hands as he met her gaze. Their eyes locked on each other. In Rukawa's head he was screaming_, Rukawa! You Stupid guy! You're falling for her! You're ruining everything. You'd end up sulking because you preferred to chase after a girl rather than what you really longed for! _

Haruko was staring intently on Rukawa. She couldn't manage to look away. She wanted this, she wanted him so bad that she felt like she could live just by staring at him forever. Everything for her felt right though she stood by her conclusion that something was indeed wrong with Rukawa.

And then he dropped his hands. "Sorry about that." He found his voice.

"As I said, you have issues." Haruko said as she looked down.

"I must admit. You are good in reading eyes."

"Eyes don't lie Rukawa. You can fake a smile, but it wouldn't reach your eyes." She smiled as she tapped his shoulders. "As you also promised, whenever you're ready, you can tell me okay?"

"Yeah, yeah… It's almost dark, I have to go. Or else captain Akagi would get furious if you forgot to cook dinner." He yawned and smiled as he bade goodbye and rode his bike.

_I know that falling for you is wrong. But, it doesn't feel wrong. _Rukawa thought in despair.

***

The following day was a Thursday. The whole Shohoku high prepared for the game less than a week away. The school provided three school days plus Saturday in preparation for the Championship game against Ryonan on Sunday to be held at the Tsukubu district. It is an hour and a half trip on bus to get there from the Kanagawa district.

Haruko was allowed to ditch the painting of banners and the cheering practice as requested again by her brother Takenori. She remembered her brother requesting…more like, demanding the principal for Haruko to be exempted from all the other activities.

Haruko got to spend more time in the gym taking down notes for the team and. She felt easier and more comfortable now that she already got along with Rukawa. Hanamichi, was, well as always, so full of himself. He concluded that he'd beat Uzuomi, the second best center forward next to Akagi.

The day ended same as always after Ayaka and Coach Anzai deliberated the team's performance. The team manager also reminded the players on what to bring, the fees that are to be paid and the departure time on Saturday evening.

"Remember, the bus will leave at exactly 4:30 pm on Saturday. Don't be late or else you'll have to go there on your own. You understand team?" Ayaka's voice was full of enthusiasm.

"You may all go home." Coach Anzai signaled the end of the day for the whole team.

Haruko gave a quick glance on where Rukawa was seating. She noticed that the lad didn't move one bit. The glance turned into a stare. Afterwards, Rukawa stood up and went to the locker room. Haruko hid behind one of the bleachers. She didn't want to distract Rukawa in whatever he's planning to do.

"Why isn't he going home yet?" Haruko muttered to herself.

She waited a little longer until he went out. She was surprised to see him wearing another jersey different from the Red Shohoku jersey. She also noticed that the jersey he was wearing now had the same "number 11" in front and on its back. She read the letters printed on the black jersey with a logo of a bird in front. It read: Detroit Vultures. Kaede 11.

The gym was already empty when Rukawa took a black basketball from his sports bag. It looked expensive with its silver writings. And then Rukawa started practicing.

_Dribble_

_Dribble_

_Dribble_

He did a fading shot from the three point line.

_Shoot_

Haruko gasped silently as she watched Rukawa flawlessly threw the ball in the air and went straight to the basket.

He practiced defense as he seemed to be imagining his opponent's moves. All throughout his practice, Haruko stared at him with astonishment. She admired his graceful maneuvers and foot works. The Rukawa that she was watching was the Rukawa she never knew, and for that matter, she was absolutely stunned.

"He's good." She whispered to herself. Tears were subconsciously spilling from the corner of her eyes.

She remembered his words from yesterday:

(Flashback)

"_First of all, I don't sleep that much anymore. Second, I sleep often **before** because aside from basketball, there is nothing more important to me."_

"_So now, basketball is not that important to you anymore?"_

"_I really hope not. At this point I AM SERIOUSLY CONFUSED." He admitted._

"_Confused about??"_

"_I'd rather keep that matter to myself first. I promise I'd tell you when I'm sure about it."_

(End of flashback)

_In his words, I knew all along that there was something that's bothering him. At this point I think I know what it is. This is no longer a speculation. Basketball is everything to him. He was trying to tell me that there is nothing more important than basketball to him. I've got no room in his heart. Now I can grasp that fact. I tried to deny it to myself, I had the idea, it was just that, I didn't justify it. This is what I fear the most. The man I think I am in love with has another thing set in his mind._

With that apprehension, Haruko silently walked away and went home. Tears glistened on the girl's sad face.

* * *

A/N: (Clarifications)

Q: Why Detroit Vultures?

A: In the next chapter, I would use Rukawa to explain that further. However, I made up the name of the team because I always wanted to use "Vulture" as a signature animal for a particular team. I am just fascinated with that kind of bird. Try to research on them if you want. You might like them too.

Q: Why Detroit?

A: I saw an article about a particular car sport that helds its annual competition in Detroit, Michigan, it is also relevant to the next chapter so wait for it :). I liked the name at once so I used it!

Q: The test?

A: Actually, the title of this chapter has a double meaning. The first is the literal test which they prepared for.

* Hanamichi and Rukawa were confident enough that they'll pass. Basically they really did! :) hooray! :)

The next meaning is the test between Haruko and Rukawa. How would Haruko face the truth now that she already had the idea about what's been bothering Rukawa? Would Rukawa suppress his feelings for the girl? Would their feelings be subjective or not? Wait for the next chapter for clarifications alright? :)

Well that's it. I'll be working on the next chapters now. Please leave your reviews as I said "for the betterment of the fic". Also, please feel very free to raise questions. I'll be very happy to clarify them all for you. :)

ciao!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Disclaimer: I own the lines in the "Song" Yume. It's a stanza in a poem I wrote.

I don't own Slamdunk.

* * *

Friday passed by with ease for the team. They did their daily routine of practice and work out and so on and so forth. Hanamichi practiced doing jump shots yet, Takenori doesn't seem to trust him much with that aspect. The team expects Rukawa and Mitsui's perimeter shots, Ryota and Kogure's guard and Takenori and Sakuragi's rebound. Coach Anzai was confident that with a powerhouse team like this, they would stand a chance in beating Ryonan.

The whole day, Haruko was lost in her thoughts. After figuring out what could've been bothering Rukawa from yesterday. She was often yelled at by her brother who immediately noticed his sister spacing out. Both Rukawa and Sakuragi looked at the girl at the same time.

"Sorry oniichan…"Haruko said as she started scribbling again.

_What's wrong with her? Is something bothering her?_ Takenori, Sakuragi, and Rukawa thought altogether.

Eventually, everyone inside the gym got so consumed about the game a day away that they didn't recognize that it was getting darker every minute.

Finally…

"Practice is over, everyone go home now. Rest and prepare for Sunday. Remember, we'll leave tomorrow evening." Coach Anzai ended the day's practice when he checked his watch to see that it was already 6 o'clock in the evening.

Everyone inside the gym gradually dispersed. Haruko as well shoved her way out of the emptying gym.

"Yow Haruko!?" Sakuragi called from behind.

"Oh hey Hanamichi…" She replied as she faked a smile.

"I noticed you were spacing out, you went a bit pale too. You okay?" Sakuragi's voice was full of concern.

Meanwhile, Rukawa thought of catching up with Haruko to ask her what's wrong. As he left the gym, he sighted Haruko walking towards the gates with Hanamichi. He rode his bike as he silently stalked the two.

_That idiot! That's why he almost tripped when he was walking out of the gym! He was following her! _ He balled his hands into a fist around the handles of his bike. He was angered by the thought that Hanamichi would walk Haruko home.

Going back, Hanamichi was babbling some jokes with Haruko. His intention was for her to spill whatever she had in mind. But, the girl was just laughing along, letting him do all the talking. He got impatient as he asked, "Something's wrong with you, you know?"

Haruko was perplexed, she remembered herself asking the same question to Rukawa who by the way was following them by a few feet behind.

"Yeah…" She replied as she gave him a sincere smile.

Sakuragi's face was dead serious. "What is it?"

"Hmm. I don't think you ought to know."

"Come on… Just give me an idea. You know you can trust me. I mean, I am moronic sometimes, but I am very trustworthy." Sakuragi said without even stopping to breathe.

"Well… What if…"

From behind, Rukawa could hear the two's conversation. _She's telling HIM, but she wouldn't tell ME?_ He got so immersed in the thought when suddenly…

_Clash! DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"What the….." Sakuragi turned around only to find Rukawa bleeding in the forehead.

Haruko's eyes nearly popped out of its sockets when she saw blood dripping from the lad's forehead which stained his white shirt. "Rukawa!!!" She yelled in fear.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Hanamichi was suppressing his laughter.

"Are you alright?!" Haruko inspected Rukawa's arms, legs and face as the lad simply looked down on the concrete ground. "GOD DAMN IT! ANSWER ME! ARE YOU OKAY!?" She screamed in panic.

"Yeah I'm fine. I fell asleep on the bike." Rukawa lied. _Actually Haruko, I was so maddened that you were confiding with that idiot Hanamichi. I was so absorbed in that anger that I didn't see the post I was about to hit! _ His eyebrows met in the center.

"HA HA!! WHO"S THE IDIOT NOW!? SLEEPING WHILE RIDING A BIKE! NOW THAT'S NEW! HA HA! REALLY! TOO MUCH OF A SHOW OFF!! HA HA…" Sakuragi was laughing his heart out.

"CUT IT OUT SAKURAGI!" Haruko yelled at him, and then she turned to the bleeding lad who was now getting up and picking his bike. "No you won't!" She placed her hands on his shoulders stopping him from doing anything.

"I'm fine really…"

"I said no! You're bleeding!" Her voice was like a mother caring for her child. She took her pink hanky from her pocket and folded it couple of times.

"Give me your hanky…" She asked for Hanamichi's…

"No… No… use mine instead… His is nasty…" Rukawa said as he felt the sting in his forehead.

"Hmpt, I wouldn't bother giving you mine anyways!" Sakuragi muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine then, Give me yours…" She ordered as he handed his blue hanky to Haruko.

She pressed the blue one onto his forehead. He cringed at the sting as he said "OW!"

"Applying pressure to the wound would stop it from bleeding." Haruko explained.

Rukawa stared at Haruko's bleak face. She was concentrating hard in pressing the hanky to the wound.

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah I can…"

"Hanamichi, a little help please…" Haruko called for Hanamichi who was spacing out.

"HUH? Oh…" He snickered as they yanked Rukawa up.

"I said I'm okay Haruko, no need to worry. Go ahead." _Go ahead and continue your little chat._ He deliberated with jealousy.

"What if you had a concussion upon the impact? Please stop acting tough!" She scoffed as she wrapped the pink hanky around Rukawa's head.

"I'm fine, see? It bled. There's no internal bleeding whatsoever." _What do you mean stop acting tough? I am already weak in the guts because of you. I don't know why but I can't hate you for that._

_Haruko must really care about Rukawa. I've never seen her shaken just because someone got injured. He's special to her. _ The red hair thought and sighed.

Sakuragi could see that neither one of them is backing down, so he interrupted. "You know Rukawa, if you don't get that booboo checked out, you might not be able to play on Sunday. Hesitate at your own risk." He smirked, then he turned to Haruko who was red with fury but her eyes were teary due to excessive concern. "Haruko, that guy's head seems to be stronger than a coconut. He wouldn't even twitch if he had his skull cracked." Hanamichi thought the joke was funny, Haruko on the contrary, sobbed at once at the thought.

"Oh shit… You know I was just fooling around. I didn't mean that…" Both Sakuragi and Rukawa were guilty beyond reasonable doubt for making Haruko cry.

"Fine, I'll get this checked out tonight. Please… Please stop crying." At that moment Rukawa felt pain. Not because of his bleeding forehead, but because he made Haruko cry. _Stop crying please… It's agonizing. _"You idiot… See what you did!? You made the girl cry!" He barked at Sakuragi whose face was twisted with guilt and concern.

"I said a joke! You're the hard headed buffoon!" Sakuragi bawled back.

"Jokes are meant to be funny, not to be sorrowful! Always so idiotic!"_ I really hate you to the core Hanamichi!_

"Drop it…" Haruko said in between tears. "I'm going home…" Rukawa and Sakuragi stared at her.

"I'll come with--" Sakuragi cut his sentence off when Haruko raised a hand warning him to shut up.

"Don't… Follow me… okay?" Haruko said as she turned to walk away leaving the two bickering players behind.

"I'm leaving too…" Rukawa said…

"I'm leaving first!" Hanamichi 'hmpt' and rode his bike.

"IDIOT…" Rukawa called after him.

***

"I'd better go get this checked at the hospital. Haruko might get worried again." He muttered to himself as he pedaled his way to the nearby hospital. _Aren't you supposed to think about the game this Sunday? You should get that checked so you would be able to play, not because a silly girl would cry over your booboo. _

"Damn it! What's gotten into me? I'm fighting against myself! I'm no longer sane!" He was talking to himself in a louder voice now.

He reached the hospital when a nurse attended him even before he was inside the doors. Panic stretched across her face as she saw fresh bloodstains on his polo.

"Honey what happened to you?" The nurse in her late thirties asked. She wore a bar pin indicating her name was "LYN"

"I bumped into a post." Rukawa replied bitterly.

"Why!?" The nurse asked, perhaps she found that very impossible.

"I got distracted while riding my bike." _That's true! _

"Honey, next time, please watch where you go." _Call me honey again woman and I'll sue you! _

"Yeah Yeah… Scan my head, get some blood and get it over with." Rukawa said impatiently. _If it wasn't for that girl I wouldn't be here!_

The nurse gave him a glare and then she shook her head. _He is one impatient boy._ The nurse thought exasperatedly. "Come on honey. Let's go to the CT scan room. Could you walk, or would you like to sit in a wheelchair?"

"NO! I pedaled myself to get here. I can even run! No need of wheelchairs." He barked at the nurse.

"Alright honey calm down." The nurse patted his shoulders.

_Remind me never to go to this 'honey' calling hospital ever again. _He thought, pissed.

After a few hours, he was released from the hospital. There was nothing wrong with his head though a 'band aid' kept his wound secure. He was prescribed with a pain reliever to ease the sting. All of his laboratory tests resulted to normal. He checked on his watch and thought that it was still too early to get himself home, so he decided to bike around the city for a while. A few moments later, he thought, _I could bring these results to their house so she won't worry too much about me. She overreacted a bit earlier. She must really worry about me. _He smiled as he header for their house.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Coming! Stop knocking!" Takenori's thunder of a voice said.

He opened the door, surprised to see Rukawa wearing only his thin undershirt with his polo stained with blood slung on his shoulders.

"No practice tonight! And this is my house!" Takenori said. His voice sounded like he was yelling rather than talking.

"I'm here to talk to Haruko, Captain… Is she around?" Rukawa asked in a gentle tone, enough to widen Takenori's eyes.

"What?! Why?" Takenori's voice roared.

_Easy gori! _"I think I owe her a 'thanks'. She kinda helped me with my wound here. I made her worry too." Rukawa explained. His patience was now fading.

"Get in" Akagi stepped aside to let Rukawa enter. "HARUKO!" He yelled towards the kitchen

"Oniichan, who's--" Her eyes widened as she stepped outside the kitchen to see Rukawa in her living room.

"Hey Haruko…" Rukawa did his signature chuckle and combed his hair with his fingers.

"What are you doing here?" Haruko's eyes scanned him from head to foot. Clearly this isn't what she expected. "You look better." She said as she pointed the band aid on Rukawa's forehead.

"I told you I am fine. Here…" He handed the envelope with the results to Haruko as Takenori gave them a scrutinizing look.

"I'll be in the kitchen Haruko…" Takenori excused himself leaving the two in an awkward silence.

"What's all these?" Haruko said, perplexed.

"CT scan results, MRI… Whatever those are, it says clearly that nothing is wrong with my head." He smiled.

_He's smiling again! REALLY KAEDE! SUCH A MAYHEM!_ "You honestly went to the hospital to show me this?" _What's gotten into you!?_

"Yeah, I made you worry didn't I?" _You cried because of me. What do you reckon I would do!?_

A burning smell cut their conversation. They rushed to the kitchen to see Takenori burning a kebab.

"Oniichan!" Haruko yelled as Takenori flushed.

"I… I thought I…" Takenori trembled.  
"You could've burned the whole house in no time oniichan!" Haruko complained.

"I'm sorry…" Takenori sounded like a baby. "I was hungry" He said in a voice so low only Rukawa heard it, he bottled his laughter.

Haruko ordered Rukawa and Takenori to sit in the living room and wait for her to finish cooking their dinner. Rukawa hesitated at first, but when Haruko gave him the: _you-owe-me-something _look, the lad surrendered.

In the living room…

"What happened to your head?" The older Akagi showed no concern at all.  
"I hit a post…" _How many times do I have to explain this stupid accident?_

"HA HA! Silly you!" Takenori laughed as Rukawa faked a smile.

From the kitchen, Haruko called. "Time to eat!"

Rukawa and Takenori rose from their seats, as they headed for the kitchen. Haruko served steamed fish and prepared enchiladas as a side dish. On her peripheral view, Haruko was watching Rukawa eat. His perfections saddened her. _He can never be mine. He had his goals set on his career as a player. I've got no chance._

Takenori noticed his sister lost in her thoughts again, so he broke the silence. "Haruko" He successfully caught her attention.

"What?"

"You'll have to go to Tsukubu district by yourself if you want to watch the game." Fortunately he was able to come up with something.

"What?! Can't I ride with you?" Haruko said.

"Only the players, the Coach and the team manager are allowed to ride the shuttle bus." Rukawa exclaimed.

"Oh well… Fine…" She sighed.

After dinner, Rukawa bade goodbye and extended his gratitude to the Akagi siblings. Haruko smiled at him as he chuckled back.

***

_He doesn't even realize that he's leaving me breathless every time he does his signature move. On or off court, he is hot. Kaede Rukawa, you're ambiguous. I don't know why you treat me this way. Did I misunderstand you? Or are you changing course? I don't know what to think anymore. _

She closed her diary, went to bed and tried to sleep. Yet, Morpheus didn't seem to hear her plea.

"This night is going to be sleepless and restless." She concluded. She turned left and right, Read a book, but she found it annoying rather that boring so she gave up on that. For a moment, she stared at the ceiling, but Rukawa's face popped into her mind so she just shut her eyes closed.

She took her i pod resting again on her bedside table. She gave it a shake and she landed on a song entitled 'yume'(Dream).

_My mind says I gotta let it go_

_My heart hopes I can still let it show_

_When Can I be with you?_

_Would I stand a chance?_

_Should I throw it all away?_

_Or Cling onto a chance that once made me stay?_

It was already past midnight when the sandman made her sleep.

***

"Damn it hurts!" Rukawa said as he took a bath. Perhaps he forgot that he had a cut on the forehead.

He stepped out of the shower and went to the medicine cabinet. He popped one of the pain killers the doctor gave him to ease the pain.

After dressing up, he laid on his bed as he felt more and more drowsy. "This medicine is a downer!" He blurted out before unconsciousness took over him.

* * *

A/N: Yey, thanks for the reviews. :) Expect a more revealing Keade Rukawa in the next Chapter/s. Thanks for sparing some time in reading this RuHaru Fic! :)

P.S: Please understand if I would not be able to update frequently. Classes already started and I would only manage to allocate a little time in writing. I wish you guys would understand. :) Still, leave your reviews alright? :)

Thank you so much.

Liza, now signing off -_-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Haruko was awakened by the sun that shone brightly through her window. She checked her clock. It was already 1:30 in the afternoon.

"Gosh! I slept like a bear!" She ran down the stairs immediately but there was nobody home.

She went straight to the kitchen to grab something to eat. A cupcake about a day old was what satiated her growling stomach.

"Lucky! No molds!" She said sarcastically.

She noticed a sticky note posted on the door of their fridge. It read: _Haruko, change of plans, we had to leave earlier around 12 noon. News said there would be a weather disturbance later in the afternoon so we had to leave earlier than as planned. See you in the game, take care. Oniichan._

"The sun is so high, how could there be a weather disturbance?!" She muttered to herself as she gave up eating the rancid cupcake.

_Too much time alone, I don't know what to do. It's still too early to leave for Tsukubu. _ Haruko deliberated on what she should do since she had a lot of time. Suddenly, she remembered she had an assignment in Chemistry that she had to work on. _At least I could keep myself busy. _ She went back to her room and started gathering her school books and the rest she needs.

She scanned her notes until she landed on the page where her assignment was written. The question was:

_What is the proposed name of the element Ununtrium? Be able to submit a research about the newfound element._

Haruko opened her computer and started typing the words 'Ununtrim' and 'New Found element'….

A site appeared that seemed to contain answers to her assignments. She started reading as she took her pen and her notebook to jot down the answers.

The article read:

_Japanese scientists claim to have discovered the country's first new element and are considering naming it "japonium", a researcher said Wednesday._

_The element, atomic number 113, would be the densest known to man if confirmed by international experts._

_"We are considering the names 'japonium' or __**'rikenium'**__," Koji Morimoto, a researcher with a 20-member team at the government-funded Institute of Physical and Chemical Research (Riken), told AFP…_

_Rikenium—Rukawa_

_Rukawa-- Rikenium_

"Of all the names of the new found element! Why does it have to be close to the name RUKAWA!?!" She squealed. Then, she pulled the cable of the computer in displeasure.

She shied Rukawa away from her thoughts. So she decided to prepare in leaving earlier. _I'd better go and take a bath now. _

She took off her clothes and wore her bath robe. She opened the faucet for warm water to flow freely into the tub. She took her favorite scented liquid bath soap—Chamomile. Haruko poured almost ¾ of the soap onto the tub which started forming a thick layer of bubbles.

Slowly, she helped herself into the tub. She closed her eyes and relaxed herself.

Tick Tock… Tick Tock…

Time flew so fast and it was already quarter to 4 o'clock when Haruko woke up from her unplanned lethargy.

"Oh no!!!" She scrambled out of the tub as she rinsed herself off. She dressed quickly and packed her things for a night over in Tsukubu.

She clothed herself with a red checkered polo shirt and accentuated it with a wide belt under her bust line. She wore a denim skirt slightly above the knee which gave her legs a long and slender look. A pair of newly bought red flats matched her red blouse.

It was already drizzling when she yanked herself out of the house and ran towards the busy street to find a cab that will then bring her to the bus stop where she will ride for an hour to reach the district of Tsukubu.

"Miss, where to?' The old cabbie driver asked her.

"The bus stop for buses heading to Tsukubu." She replied.

"The last bus leaves at 4:30 in the afternoon. I don't think we'd be able to make it in time. The drizzle causes traffic." The driver explained.

"Just drive please… I have to go there whatever happens…" She said impatiently._ I have to see him play even if Basketball is my biggest nemesis in his heart._

***

It was a forty-five minute drive until she reached the bus stop. She got off the cab as she threw her payment on the passenger seat without bothering to ask for her change. She could swear she heard something drop but she didn't turn to look at what it is because she was trying to catch up with the bus.

Haruko checked her watch; it was already 4:45 pm.

She spotted a man shaking his head, so she approached him and asked. "Excuse me Sir. Did the bus already arrive?"

"Are you kidding me? The bus already left! See!" The man pointed at a bus that was already small as a size of an eraser from afar.

"Darn it!" She stomped her foot hard on the ground as the man started walking away. He was probably questioning Haruko's sanity with the way she just reacted.

****

She was sitting in a waiting shed when she saw headlights flashing in her direction. She identified the vehicle with brightened headlights as a black H3 Hummer. It was her brother's dream to have one but Takenori seemed to lack funds.

"Haruko?" A familiar voice came from inside the vehicle.

Haruko's eyes widen as she recognized the owner of the voice at once. "R—R—Ru—ka—wa?" She stuttered.

"Yeah, What are you doing here?!? It's already dark and you're all alone!" His voice sounded alarmed.

"I fell asleep and I woke up late so.... The bus already left when I got here. I was on my way to Tsukubu for the game…" She sighed as she looked down: depressed.

"Why didn't you just go home? YOU LOOK PALE!" He exclaimed. _You could've been raped here! Silly girl!_ He saw that she was also barefooted. "And where are your shoes!?" He added.

"I gave them as a payment." She replied, still looking down on the ground. This time however, she was turning pink behind her pale skin.

"What?! Why?" He retorted

"I lost my wallet…" She replied glumly.

(Flashback)

Her stomach was growling, probably because she didn't have a proper meal before she left. She saw a fish cake vendor just about to leave.

"Hey wait up!"

"You want some fish cakes?"

"Yeah please, how much each?"

"2 yen each…"

She finished off 5 fish cakes when she motioned to take her wallet from her skirt's pockets. When she figured out that it wasn't there, she shoved into her bag to look for it but it wasn't there. The vendor grew impatient as she waited for the girl's payment.

"Hey, what's taking you so long!? Just 10 yen all in all!"

"I think… I think that's what I dropped in the cab." She told herself.

"What?" The vendor replied uninterested.

"I think I lost my wallet."

"What?! You ate 5 fish cakes! That can't be free!" The vendor scoffed.

"What am I to do? I've got nothing here with me."

The vendor gave her a glare. Finally, she said. "Give me your shoes. My daughter would love those." The vendor in her thirties demanded.

Haruko was too embarrassed to think that she was being abused so she gave in.

(End of flashback)

"So that's what happened." Rukawa snickered as he tried to hide his chuckle and amusement.

"Yeah…" She looked down again.

"Now, Now.. Why don't you ride with me? I'm heading for Tsukubu as well." Rukawa offered.

"Okay…" Haruko was not in the position to resist. So she rode the hummer without reluctance.

The girl noticed Rukawa wearing a black leatherette jacket over a gray semi fitted shirt which gave his upper body a prominent look. A denim jeans matched his expensive looking black sneakers.

"So is this one of your boy toys?" She said in awe as she meant the vehicle she was riding. Rain was already pouring hard and it was nearly impossible to see the road clearly. Anyways, she was riding a hummer after all. She bet it could endure the worst weather disturbances.

"Yeah. This is my son actually. I used to do join a lot of hummer race in Detroit before." He smiled and tapped the stirring wheel lightly.

"Detroit is where exactly?" Haruko asked.

"U.S… It's in the largest city in the state of Michigan. It's the traditional automotive center of the world." He replied knowledgeably.

"Oh… so aside from basketball…" _I have another opponent? _"I mean… You do hummer racing too?" She replied with something behind her curiosity.

"Yes… I won a couple of awards too… It's something I do for fun since that's what that place offers." He smiled as he reminisced on his days in the US.

"Before I forget..." Haruko said in between Rukawa's stories.

"…"

"Why weren't you with the rest of the team?"

"Oh… That? You can say we suffered the same fate." Rukawa replied with a chuckle.

"In what aspect did we happen to be the same?"

"Well, you know how sleepy I am… and last night I took some pain killers because my forehead stings…I didn't realize that it was a sedative so I fell asleep longer than normal. They tried to call me but I was in deep sleep..." He brushed his hands through his hair. Haruko realized that it was still tousled.

_He still looks good even if he had his hair disheveled._ The girl thought.

Their little conversation took Haruko off guard as she didn't realize Rukawa parked in a place that had a sign she didn't understand at first. When awareness sank in, she gasped and nearly yelled as she said: "YOU TOOK ME TO A MOTEL!?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Yeah?" Rukawa yawned.

"WHY!?" She was still in shock and remained frozen on her seat.

"You want to die?" Rukawa said with droopy eyes.

"What?!" _He's crazy!_

Rukawa sighed and then finally said "Look, it's not what you think it is alright? I can't manage to get into an accident when you're my passenger."

She comprehended but not enough. "I don't understand you one bit…"

"You know how sleepy I can get Haruko. I can't afford to get YOU into an accident if I fall asleep on the steering wheel. Besides, I don't want my hummer to become a disposed tin can. I spent a lot of dollars in taking this baby home." Rukawa explained and walked towards the reception area.

***

"Hi!" The receptionist in his late thirties greeted them as he looked at Haruko from head to her **bare**foot. His smile widened when Rukawa pulled out his wallet from his back pocket.

"You could've waited until you get a room son. Teenage hormones are so repulsive nowadays aren't they?" He gave a meaningful look again on Rukawa and Haruko who had the idea of what the man was saying.

"NO!!" Haruko said as she got even paler.

"It's not what you think it is mister." Rukawa explained.

"Oh? Isn't it?" The receptionist asked with a grin.

"No… Two separate rooms with a bathroom." Rukawa said with a dead expression.

"Oh alright then…" The receptionist was obviously trying to contemplate if Rukawa was hooked up with Haruko.

The two waited as the receptionist looked for two vacant rooms for them to stay. Finally, he said,

"There's just a single room left. All the rooms are fully occupied by couples WHO ARE SLEEPING" The receptionist gave a grin on the two.

"She'll take it…" Rukawa said before Haruko could even talk. He handed the receptionist the payment as he took the key and led Haruko to her room.

They opened the door only to find a single bed with flower petals on the sheets. They looked at each other. They both flushed and turned away at once.

"Ugh!" They both let out a sigh at the same time.

"You take the room… I'll sleep in the car…" Rukawa said.

_NO!_ "Would you be able to sleep in there?" Haruko reasoned out. Rukawa chuckled as he heard the alarm in her voice.

"I can sleep anywhere remember?" Rukawa exlplained.

_Please stay here… _"Oh…" She said sadly.

"Or I can sleep here too… I paid for the room didn't I?" He said as soon as he noticed Haruko turn sad.

The girl looked up at him blissfully as she said, "Yeah you did. It's just fair you sleep here. You could even take the bed if you want."

"Nah.. That's too much… I'll sleep on the floor… No worries now." He smiled. She was breathless once again.

Rukawa requested extra pillows and a comforter which he laid down on the floor. Haruko on the other hand washed her face and her feet and prepared for bed.

She laid as she turned sideways facing the wall. Her heart was already throbbing badly because of Rukawa's presence_. I don't know how my heart would react if I watch you sleep. I'd probably have a heart attack!_ She heard him toss and turn and then finally he stood up. She also heard a door close behind him. _Probably he left. _She thought.

***

Rukawa went out of the showers surprised to see Haruko awake. Likewise, Haruko was shocked to see Rukawa with only a piece of towel as a garment.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" They both yelped.

"Damn it! I thought you're already asleep." Rukawa was red.

"I thought you left….. I… COULD YOU PLEASE DRESS UP!!!" She yelled.

"I was about to! Turn around will you!!" He yelled back.

The commotion was over when Rukawa was dressed in a T-shirt and Shorts and Haruko was done blushing.

"Sorry…" Haruko broke the awkward silence.

"Nah… No harm done... You haven't seen anything anyways, have you?" He smiled playfully.

"I saw your abs…" She muttered as she blushed even redder than before.

Rukawa was apparently in the mood for a good night joke, so he faced Haruko and asked,

"Are you bothered that I stood in front of you half naked?" Rukawa asked, suppressing a laugh.

"NO" Was all the girl, now as red as her blouse, managed to say.

"Then why are you so **RED **Haruko!?" With much emphasis on the last two words. The lad said it with a smirk.

"No I am not…" She was deep crimson now. The poor girl was nearly in tears.

"You're not?" Rukawa chuckled before he grabbed his shirt and removed it, making his body exposed in the light. Haruko's eyes widened and as she felt her heart pounding, as if making its way out of her chest.

"**Damn it! Rukawa what the hell are you trying to do?!"** Haruko was in hysterics now, no longer being able to consume the angst building up.

Rukawa's face turned serious when he saw Haruko's eyes glisten with crystal tears. He sat down on the edge of the bed beside the sobbing girl. "I'm… I'm sorry…" Then, he held Haruko's face in his hands making her look up at him and meet his gaze as he planted a kiss on the girl's lips.

He didn't know what made him do so, but the moment he gave the kiss, he couldn't find the reason to stop.

Haruko on the other hand had her eyes pop out in shock, yet, Rukawa's supple lips made it impossible for her to stop kissing the guy back.

_This is so wrong. _The two of them thought.

And they called it a night, which started more than just with a single kiss. The feelings they were trying to hold back are the ones that can no longer hide. The saying: _The more you hide your feelings, the stronger it gets, _was very much applicable to the two.

***

"I love you…" Haruko uttered. She felt him stiffen under her embrace. Instantly she knew what she said bothered Rukawa.

"Don't worry. I figured that out. I love you, but that doesn't mean you have to love me back. I just said it out aloud." She smiled as she tried to hide the hurt in her eyes.

"You figured out what?" Rukawa said as he stared into the ceiling.

"I know how important basketball is to you. I can see that you really want to become the best…" Haruko was still smiling, though she could feel her eyes stinging.

"You… thought about it haven't you? I'm sorry for doing this to you…" The lad couldn't hold the guilt anymore. "The bigger problem is… I think… NO… I know… That, I feel the same way about you." Pain and agony manifested in Rukawa's perfect face as he added his statement.

"You would never have to choose. I would never give you a choice." Haruko said, as she sat down pretending to bend her stiff legs. The truth is, her eyes were so full of tears that she had to let them flow freely. Luckily, her voice wasn't cracking, YET.

"What do you mean by that?" Rukawa also sat down as he stared at Haruko.

"You'd never have to choose **ME**. Your goals were there even before I entered your life. Pursue your dream. Go ahead." She said as she unnoticeably wiped the tears in her face.

Rukawa stared at her, astonished by Haruko's courage to give him up even if he knew all along that it would put the girl into pain.

"I am selfish…" Rukawa murmured.

"No you're not… I AM THE SELFISH ONE." Haruko said softly.

"I am hurting you…" That wasn't a question.

"On the contrary, I am hurting you. You had your priorities straightened out and I had to ruin it all. I'm sorry." Haruko said apologetically.

"Stop blaming yourself… Please…"

"Then stop taking all the blame too… let's not make each other feel that we made a terrible mistake. It's the least we can do." Haruko retorted.

Rukawa was astounded at Haruko's response. He knew that she was trying to keep everything to herself. He thought of a way to at least brighten up Haruko which he assumed was about to cry any moment now.

"Would you want to ask me some questions?" He faked a smile, but it was enough for Haruko to look up. The poignant conversation had ended then and there.

"What kind of questions?" Haruko said as she stared intently at Rukawa's sharp eyes.

"Anything you wish to ask… Go ahead…" He managed to produce a small smile.

_Would I stand a chance? Would you change your mind? Would you love me? Would you dare to take a risk in falling deeper for me? What should I do? What would __**YOU **__do? _Haruko was in deep thought, she could not fin the courage to blurt out the questions in her mind. Rukawa all the while was staring dejectedly at the girl.

_She LOVES me, but I can't promise her anything…This girl… I've never had any interest in anyone but her. I love her too, but I love my career more. _His dilemma was cut when Haruko uttered, "Were you the guy who saved me? In the park? When a drunk man attempted to rape me? Was that you?"

Rukawa's face contorted upon remembering the scenario. "Yeah I was the one who saved you that night." He chuckled, though it wasn't the chuckle that made Haruko in love with him. Then he added, "Actually, I was asleep under a tree near that arc. When I heard a girl scream, I thought it was just one of those who play with their boyfriends in the park. But when I heard you scream for help, I got pissed because your voice was loud enough to be heard across the continent."

"Ha Ha.. Funny…" Haruko stuck her tongue out like a five year old.

"You know how monstrous I get when I am awakened by surprise." He joked.

"Yeah, like a bear..." She teased.

They played jokes all night long, yet the fact that they could never be together haunted the two. They tried to hide the agony in their eyes, but still, sadness manifests in them. As Haruko said, "Eyes don't lie." They weren't oblivious to the truth that they were hurting each other badly every minute that they spend together.

_How could something so wrong do justice just because of the power of love?_

* * *

A/N: You guys be the judge, did they do it or not? Try to interpret the underlying meanings behind every word. Be objective. Open mindedness is the key to understanding "that part". You guys wouldn't mind a little mind game would you? :)

Disclaimer: I do not own "Rikenium"

*The article about "Rikenium" is definitely factual. Japanese scientists discovered it. (Hooray! (:)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Slamdunk, nor do I own NBA.

The sun wasn't shining yet when the two left for the game. Practice starts at 7 in the morning according to Coach Anzai.

There was an awkward silence between the two. Haruko turned the volume of the radio so loud that conversation was impossible.

_We've gone too far haven't we? Too much has been said last night I find it hard to start. _Haruko was deep in thought when Rukawa pulled over.

"Hey we're here…"_ She's thinking about it._

"Huh? Oh… Right…" _Snap out of it Haruko! Pretend that you don't care. _"I got lost in the beauty of the road…." Haruko quickly retorted, reading Rukawa's puzzled and worried face.

"Right…" Rukawa replied shortly.

"You'd better start practicing with the rest of the team, I can see they're all waiting for you…" Hauro tilted her head as if pointing on one of the windows of the Tsukubu District Sports Complex.

Instantly, pairs of eyes which Rukawa recognized as his teammates' were seen. He most especially recognized the red haired guy standing straight with his arms folded on his chest. Then he turned to Haruko.

"Let's go in… Probably your brother has been worried sick about you…"

"Nah… You go ahead. I think I'd want to go for a walk around here a little bit."_ I just want to breathe, relax and stop thinking about you._

"…" Rukawa paused, wondering whatever words would make things right. "Alright…" He simply said, giving up on thinking of things to say.

Haruko strolled around the vicinity of the gym. Adjacent to the northern fences is a lake, over viewing the other side of town which perhaps is no longer a part of the district. The place was just so serene and enticing to pour out all her emotions.

"Just like my place… Only better…" Haruko sat on the mossy ground not thinking about her clothes getting messy and all.

She took a deep breath and enjoyed the air. It was humid yet the vapors seem to be so cool when it touches her skin. Unknowingly, Haruko's face was both wet in moisture and tears.

_I am willing to let you go… I love you enough to set things right. I never regret that I love you. I just regret having to let you know. _

"If it hurts you so bad why don't you just tell him?" A familiar voice from behind sent Haruko back to reality.

"Hanamichi... wha--?" She said, obviously dumbfounded..

"Whatever bothers you, just tell it to him… It's not like your tears could make things better." _What the heck am I saying? _Hanamichi contradicted himself.

"I already told him I love him…" Haruko paused. Hanamichi's mouth hanged open for a nanosecond as he heard those words from Haruko.

_She did?! Seriously she's in love with him!_ Hanamichi thought.

"…But I never asked for him to love me back… It would be better that way right?" Haruko said as she smiled at Hanamichi.

"Yeah, perhaps THINGS would get better, but not your feelings." _Hanamichi when did you become a love counselor?! _Hanamichi again questioned his acts.

Haruko was as shock as Sakuragi. She never thought that this red haired conceited guy is capable of giving her something to think about. With that being said by Hanamichi, Haruko was speechless.

Hanamichi broke the silence with a smirk. Then, he pulled Haruko in tight bear hug. Haruko did not resist, she instead, returned the hug. She needed this. She needed a friend whom she would run to when times get rough for her. That friend is embodied by Hanamichi

"Come on, it's nearly lunch time... Let's go grab something to eat before those gluttons eat our share." Hanamichi said as they pulled away from each other and simultaneously exchanged smiles.

From a distance, Rukawa saw the two of them. He had an unexplainable feeling, something so foreign and yet the feeling seems to be so innate.

***

Late in the afternoon, after sleeping for approximately 3 hours, Haruko headed for the gym to watch the practice game among the team.

As she expected, the team was again divided into two, with three men on each group. However this time, Kiminobu and Rukawa switched teams. Making Rukawa and Hanamichi bear the fact that they are to play WITH each other and NOT AGAINST each other.

"Shall we start the game?" Coach Anzai beamed. Only Rukawa and Sakuragi had serious faces, the rest seems to enjoy the practice more than they should.

The two teams motioned forward as Coach Anzai called for them. Hanamichi and Takenori was up front for the jump ball. Upon Ayaka's whistle, the game began.

As expected, the moment the ball was thrown the two teams began to heat up. Yet, there was an evident change in Rukawa's performance. He seems to lack concentration. There had been many chances for him to steal the ball but his thoughts were not anywhere near the game. With this assessment, Coach Anzai called for a substitution, making another rookie take Rukawa's place.

"Rukawa." Coach Anzai summoned him.

"…" as he approached.

"I've got some interesting news for you." Coach Anzai said as he smiled at the lad, who at that time had a very livid face.

He continued, "I received a phone call early last night…"

(Flashback)

They were in the middle of dinner when his phone blinked and vibrated as a melody played all the while. He looked at the screen only to find a number which was not even registered on his phone's directory.

_Who could this be? _He wondered.

He pressed the green button. The conversation went on:

"Good evening Coach An-Zai.." A voice from the other line greeted.

"May I know who is this please?" He recognized an American voice.

"Oh, pardon me for not introducing myself. I am Mr. Joseph Smith, and I called to talk to you about one of your team member."

_Joseph Smith? The renowned American basketball trainer which offers a power training camp for qualified NBA rookies?_

Coach Anzai had the idea of who among his team was pertained.

"You are probably interested in Kaede Rukawa, am I right?" Coach Anzai asked point blank.

"Indeed I am. Perhaps, there is no need for me to introduce myself further?"

"Yes, it is no longer required, I already recognize your name."

"Well then, Let me get down to what I called for. I want to offer Kaede Rukawa a spot in my training camp. I have watched him play since he was in Detroit. Honestly, I was surprised when I heard the news that he was out of the State. I thought he had given up playing ball. That is why I called you up. As you know, my trainees are those who are the best candidates in entering NBA."

Flabbergasted, Coach Anzai kept his composure and replied, "Wouldn't it be proper if you would ask him instead of me? As you know, I am only his coach, not his father."

"Yes… Yes of course. That is why I am on my flight to Japan to watch his game tomorrow and from there, I shall talk to him about this matter personally." Mr. Smith replied.

"Do you know the place?" Coach Anzai was so surprised that he could no longer think of other words to say.

"Yes, I have my sources. Thank you very much."

"Alright then. Have a safe trip and see you tomorrow."

"Again, my gratitude to you Coach Anzai. Oh, and I would appreciate it if you could talk to Mr. Rukawa about our conversation tonight. I shall elaborate the details further tomorrow."

(End of flashback)

In the duration of Coach Anzai's story, Rukawa's jaw was hanging open for what seemed like forever. He could not believe that a professional basketball trainer would offer him a spot in an exclusive training camp.

"So tonight you shall make a decision Rukawa." He caught Coach Anzai's last sentence.

"Decision?" He replied.

"Would you take the offer?"

"Ye---" Suddenly, her image flashed in his head. He was without a doubt, very much willing to take the offer yet SHE happened.

"???" Coach Anzai gave a meaningful look. His mentor's stare implies something that seems to say _I know what is between you and her._

"I need to think about it…" He said as he turned around to walk on the opposite direction. Away from the gym, away from his teammates who at the moment were enjoying every second of the game, away from HER, away from the girl who made three hundred- sixty degree turn in his life. He ran as fast as he could into the streets. He wanted to be alone, to think about what is bound to happen with his life.

_What did they talk about? What sent Rukawa running away from practice? _Haruko thought as she stared dejectedly from the window of the gym.

***

The Game

Everyone woke up aiming for victory. Enthusiasm manifests in the face of every player of Shohoku High.

"Where's our super rookie?" Ryota said as he helped himself with an egg roll.

Hanamichi's eyes scanned Haruko. From Haruko's worried face, he assumed that even Haruko doesn't know where Rukawa is.

"He was not in his bed last night." Mitsui, Rukawa's roommate interjected.

"Where could he be? What he had a cold feet?"

"He's just somewhere nearby." Every single head turned as Coach Anzai, together with Takenori and an American stood on the door.

"Everyone, this is Mr. Joseph Smith…"

"The JOSEPH SMITH?!" Mitsui's eyes nearly popped out of its sockets.

"Good Morning or should I say Konichiwa? Did I say it right?" Mr. Smith joked.

"whoah! It really is him!" Ryota immediately took his phone out and asked Ayaka to take pictures of him and Mr. Smith.

All in all everyone had a fairly nice breakfast before heading to the Tsukubu Grand Arena where the game will take place. Almost everyone had forgetten the sudden disappearance of Rukawa… Almost…

_Where could he be!? The game will start in an hour and he's not even here…_

"Don't worry about him…He'll come around…" Coach Anzai tapped her shoulders. Apparently she was worried sick for others not to worry about her as well.

"Coach?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"I saw him last night. He ran fast after you talked to him… What happened?"

"That's none of your business…" Rukawa answered glumly as he neared the other two. He looked exhausted and pale. Moreover, his face looked no where near kind. He looked bitter and cold as if he had done a crime and was proud about it.

It would be best if we talk after the game…" Rukawa said coldly as he left to prepare for the game, leaving Haruko stunned.

***

"We shall start the game in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….." The announcer said as the whistle was blown and the ball was tossed.

Cheers erupted from the bleachers and the arena was filled with people both from Shohoku and Ryonan. Supporters brought banners of all sorts and the venue was just so full or colors red and blue representing Shohoku and Ryonan respectively.

It was Takenori and Uzuomi that was up for jump ball. The highlights of the game was bounded between Takenori vs. Uzuomi, Hanamichi vs. Fujima and of course Kaede Rukawa vs. Akira Sendoh.

(Flashback)

"What Kaede? You think you can beat me huh?" Akira Sendoh boasted.

"F**k you!" The twelve year old Kaede Rukawa lunged himself as he aimed for Akira's face. He managed to punch him on his lower lip. Instantly, blood gushed from one side of Akira's mouth.

"LOSER!" Akira yelled as he kicked the helpless Rukawa.

"You think you're all so good!? You never ever won against me! AND YOU NEVER WILL! All time loser!!"

_I will beat the crap out of you._ This is what Rukawa had in mind after throwing a dagger stare at Akira Sendoh.

(End of flashback)

It was the 2 inch reach advantage of Uzuomi that manipulated the ball over to Ryonan. Yet Sakuragi jumped high enough to get the rebound. _I've got to pass this to that silly Rukawa!_ "KAEDE!!!!" He shouted as Rukawa signaled him to toss the ball towards him. Akira was fast to brace himself at Rukawa to guard him.

"The face.. you think after five years you're good as me? Haha!" Sendoh mocked. He was slightly surprised that Rukawa did not respond. Then fast as he is, Rukawa managed to escape Sendoh's guard. Everyone was dumbfounded at how fast Rukawa became. Even coach Anzai was shocked at how easily Rukawa managed to get away from Sendoh's guard.

He passed the ball to the waiting Mitsui as he did a simple three point shot. Cheers once again erupted for Shohoku.

***

"Oh that was a miss for Fujima!" The announcer said as he was already standing up alongside with many others who could no longer stay put in their seats due to the heat of the game.

It was down to the last two minutes of OVER TIME and the score was 108 and 110 in favor of Ryonan. In the third quarter of the game, Shohoku was able to make an 8 points lead but somehow Ryonan was able to catch up which forced an over time.

"Last sixty seconds!" The announcer looked like he was about to jump off his seat.

The ball was in Ryonan's possession.

"Pass the ball to Sendoh!" Uzuomi yelled!

Wrong move… So wrong… The moment the ball flew into the air aiming for Sendoh's grip, a figure came from behind. So fast that not one seemed to capture the move. Rukawa was running with so much speed into the other side of the court. Many were stunned including Sendoh.

"You saw that?..."

"whoah!"

"What the?!"

"Hell he's fast!"

"GOOD STEAL!"

"Chase after him! Stupid!" Sendoh was shouting as he too was running… But unfortunately, he was not fast enough.

With a simple side step Rukawa did not even move closed to the two point line, he aimed the ball into the ring and did a three point shot.

Eureka!—And the clock zeroed.

The noise from buzzers and even the announcer were no match against the crowd. People who wore or have anything red with them were cheering so loud.

"SHOHOKU! SHOHOKU!!!!!"

"110 to 111 in favor of SHOHOKU!" The announcer yelled.

Haruko came running towards the team to congratulate everyone. Mr. Smith was also with the rest of the team to celebrate. He wore a red shirt in khaki pants as well as a hat made of carton the had 'Shohoku in No.1' in it.

To Haruko and everyone's surprise, Rukawa rose from his seat as he approached Ryonan.

Rukawa smirked at Sendoh as he whispered in his ear, "I'm not as good as you are... I am WAY BETTER THAN YOU…" Then he left for the dug out.

_You see what I have become? A monster you have created to scare the hell out of you…_ Rukawa thought to himself as he gave one last glance in Sendoh's direction. He saw him cuss and throw his towel to one of the team's assistant.

A/N: Hi guys! I am so very sorry for the delay of the next chapter. I've become so busy with school. (Hey, college life is not easy. ) BTW, I shall publish chapter 10 probably next week, during our 3 day vacation. 

Thank you for understanding!


	10. Chapter 10

Enigma of the Heart

Chapter 10

The feeling of satisfaction and contentment gushed all over Rukawa as the thought of the beaten Sendoh appeared on his mind.

While walking along the hallway nearing their dug out, Mr. Smith approached Rukawa.

"That was a wonderful game you did there Rukawa. I was right in picking you as a recruit for the training camp." Mr. Smith said at the quiet lad.

"Thank you." Rukawa replied shortly.

"Uhmm…" Mr. Smith cleared his throat, signaling the start of the long due conversation.

"Rukawa, I am pretty aware that Coach Anzai has informed you about my offer to the power training camp in the States."

"Yes, he has informed me about it." The lad simply replied.

"So? How would you respond to it?" Mr. Smith's face started to grow more serious.

"Who am I to reject such wonderful offer?" Rukawa replied as he turned to face the older man. A part of him was teeming with happiness, while another part of him felt total pain. Could it be his heart and mind? Battling which emotion should dominate over the other? His ultimate dream and his ultimate love… God knows how he wanted to have them both but then again _you can never have the best of both worlds can you?_

"Ha! I would never make you regret this decision of joining my power training team. Very well then, I shall call you within the next few days to arrange our agreement including your contract signing and traveling papers. All of your needs shall be taken cared of by my agency." Mr. Smith beamed as he bid his new power trainee goodbye.

"Thanks" Rukawa replied as he bowed to the other.

***

"HOORAY!!"

"YEAH! Congratulations to us!!!!!!!!!!"

"Toast for the whole team!" Takenori yelled as he raised his can of beer.

Inside the gym, the whole Shohoku team celebrated their victory. All were oblivious to the fact that Rukawa would be leaving for the power training camp in the States. There were only two people aware of it but only one cares so much about it. Nobody even noticed that their ace player was nowhere in sight, of course except Haruko Akagi.

*Vibrate* *Vibrate*

She reached onto her pocket as she felt her cell phone vibrate.

*1 new message received From: Kaede Rukawa*

Quickly, she flipped her phone open to reveal the message, it read: Come outside.

Without a word she rushed outside and headed to see him.

_What would he want to say?_ She began thinking.

"Hey…" she heard him call her from her side.

"Oh!" _Dang! That was scary!_ She saw Kaede Rukawa standing side by side with his hummer.

"Get in…" He lazily said as he opened the door to the passenger side.

"Where…"

"Just get in…"

_So impatient Kaede Rukawa! _Haruko thought as she submissively got into the vehicle.

Clueless of where to they would go, Haruko just relaxed on her seat and said nothing for thirty good minutes, not that she felt awkward or anything. She just felt something was off.

"AAH" Rukawa pulled over lazily as he stretched his undeniably long and strong arms before alighting his vehicle.

Haruko followed him with her gaze as he proceeded to her side of the door and opened it for her. _Aww what a gentleman, _she couldn't help thinking.

"Where are we?" She asked after going down the vehicle as Rukawa held her hand helping her out of his car.

"Just a place I was able to pass by last night…" He said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

The location was absolutely breathtaking, trees are arranged linearly. Dried leaves are scattered all over the ground as they walk on the archway that is formed by the multitude of trees. The smell of spring is all over the place, yielding nothing but the feeling of relaxation. The couple though silently, appeared happy and contented at the sight nature has unfolded before them. Both were pretty sure there was more to the place than trees planted at a perfect alignment.

_Ah, this place is beyond words… _Haruko thought as they ventured further, not one of them even tried to speak, obviously dumbfounded with everything.

Lost in her own thoughts, Haruko only stopped when she felt Rukawa stop as well.

They stopped in the middle of their tracks as Rukawa pointed to the right to which she turned and focused her gaze on the small lake overlooking the mountains of a nearby district.

"Wow…" Was all she could say.

"I knew you'd say that." he simply said as a small genuine smile appeared on his handsome yet bothered face. _You always loved scenic places, _his thoughts added furthermore.

"I love places like these. They're pretty hidden though. They're so hard to find" she commented just like a little girl, fascinated on her first time on a playground.

"Yeah, places like these helps me **think.**"Giving emphasis on his last word seems like the cue to a very important conversation that was about to take place between the two.

"So you were here last night to think?" Catching the sudden shift of emotion, Haruko was more than willing to trigger the conversation. _Let's just get through with this… What do you want to say? _Her straightforward mind retorted.

"Yes, I've been thinking about things lately." He said coolly, however, the emotion in his voice was undetectable.

"You mind sharing those thoughts with me? They seem to bother you" _A lot._

"I'm leaving." Rukawa said his eyes fixed on Haruko with nothing but gentleness and **concern**?

Keeping her face composed though his words pained her to such a degree, she replied, "Really? Where are you going?" _Please don't crack! Please don't crack,_ she addressed her voice.

"I'm going back to the U.S… I received a very good offer to join a training program there." He replied feeding every word to her as if trying to lessen the pain he knew it would cause her.

"Oh right…"The reminder of Mr. Smith's presence made things clearer for Haruko.

"**Would you allow me to leave?**" The question pretty much caught her off guard. Her eyes widened at him as he stared at her with gentle and considering eyes.

"Wh – What?" _You're asking me if I would allow you to leave? What?!_

"I said… Would you allow me to leave?" He repeated, keeping the same expression.

_Would you stay if I say 'No'? _"YES! Of course! I even wonder why you'd ask me. I mean, you wanted this all along and you really deserve this. Man you play really good. YES! You... Uhmm.. Go! Go!" She said this without even stopping to breathe. She knew that even for a short pause he would definitely catch her lying. In addition to this, she faked a huge smile that appeared really awkward, yet Rukawa didn't seem to voice it out to her.

"Are you sure?" He replied, now shifting his gaze from her to the mountains ahead. "'cause I'd consider staying if you want me to."

"Why the heck?!" Haruko snapped, causing Rukawa's eyes to widen at her response.

"I just thought maybe--"

"Aw shut it Kaede Rukawa! This is the biggest thing that could happen to your life and you'd be willing to give it up for what? ME? Aw this is so pathetic!" _I'd really want you to stay, but if letting you stay would mean that I'd take away the happiness you've yearned for and you __**truly deserve **__then I'd be very much appeased with the proposition that you'd have to leave._

"I really do not know if you're lying right now." He said with millions of undetectable emotions in his voice.

"Don't ask me then. I told you, I would not become a hindrance to you and your dreams. Please, go, you're just a plane away from reaching every part of that dream. Don't let anything distract you." _Damn lies! It's for your own good Rukawa, believe me, this is not easy._

He sighed heavily, as she stared up at him, she saw every pain in his eyes that she assumed he has been hiding all along, from the moment Coach Anzai had a conversation with him last night up to the very present moment. He then said, "You're probably right. Maybe I really should go. Anyways I already said 'yes' to Mr. Smith."

"Yeah you should." She kept a straight face, though every muscle of her fragile heart is tearing up into small pieces. If it would be ever fixed she never knew.

"I have one favor to ask you though." He said simply, breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Hmm.. What is it?" Truly trying to pick herself up in every way possible.

"Be with me at the airport. For the last time at least? Please?"

She thought of rejecting his favor because she knew it was going to be really painful for her to send him away when all she ever wanted was for him to stay. But nonetheless she said, "of course I will".

_You would never know how weak you made me. _They both thought to themselves

***

The Tokyo International Airport was filled with people, all coming and going away. Amidst the huge number of people, there was a couple who felt like dying while bidding each other their goodbyes.

"So this is goodbye then?" Haruko said in a soft voice. Hiding every pain she's ever felt in her fragile heart.

"I'll give you a call often…" Rukawa said as he brushed his fingers through his hair.

"You don't have to do it so often, remember, you should FOCUS!" Haruto said with a smirk. _I would surely miss you Kaede Rukawa. _Again, compared to her mind, it was her heart that was more vocal about how she truly feels.

"I'm going to miss you…" Rukawa said in a soft voice that was close to a whisper.

Haruko was astounded, pretty much because it was as if she heard herself say the same thing.

"Hmmm… Yeah… I know you would…" She said in a joke as she faked a smile.

"I…" Rukawa was to say something, however the voice prompt interrupted his thoughts.

*All passengers of flight 683 going to Los Angeles, USA, please stand by. You are to board the plane in thirty minutes*

"It's your cue to go! You would not want to miss the flight would you?" Haruko said as she grasped Rukawa's shoulders and shoved him into the boarding area.

"Okay… Okay… stop pushing! AHHH! That hurts!" Rukawa said impatiently.

"Take care of yourself there alright? I'd want to see you on TV often! Score for me alright!" Haruko said rapidly to feign her emotions. _Go ahead before I break! Damn this is getting harder. Go before I get down on my knees and beg you to stay otherwise._

"I will" He simply said. There was more that he wanted to say but he wasn't sure if he was ready to say those words to her. He knew fully well that they are at a wrong place and definitely **at the wrong time.** It definitely wouldn't be nice to say "I love you" when you are bidding each other goodbyes right?

*Passengers of Flight 683, please fall in line at the boarding area. Your plane is about to leave…*

Disregarding the last words from the prompter, Haruko was shocked with the next things that happened. Rukawa took I step closer to her, closing the gap between him and her. Then, in swift seconds he wrapped his arms round her waist as he pulled her close to him and gave her a longing hug. With this she realized that he has been yearning to this all along. Responding to his hug she herself wrapped her arms around his body as they enveloped each other into the warmest of hugs possible.

_I love you so much that it pains me to do this. _Again, they both said it to themselves addressing each other.

***

EPILOGUE

She was walking absent-mindedly towards the only place she only wanted to go at that moment. She knew that she needed to clear her head and at least voice out how she truly feels.

"It's been quite a while for us right?" She smiled in peace as she felt the cool breeze touch her cheeks.

"You know he's left a couple of hours ago." She sadly said, unaware of the tears were starting to dampen her cheeks.

"I would've said no when he asked if I wanted him to leave." At this point in time, her tears were already streaming like waterfalls on her face.

"But I would never want to take away his happiness for my own selfish intentions right?" She sighed heavily as she stared dejectedly on the lake before her. Sitting on the ground, she stretched her legs as she gently laid her head on the soft grass. She closed her tear strained eyes as she inhaled the air smelling the scent of freshly trimmed grass. She was at her Paradise, the only place where she becomes vulnerable to how she truly feels and she was more than willing to shed the tears she had been holding back long enough for the guy she truly felt attachment with.

"God, I never felt anything like this. Things happened faster than I could imagine. He came and left all too soon. Everything is just too overwhelming right now. I don't even know if he was real. If **we **were real." she was becoming doubtful. "Oh my! I feel really insane!" She muttered to herself as she smirked at her thoughts.

Suddenly…

"You're not supposed to feel that way", a very familiar voice said which caused Haruko to smile at herself.

"See! I am really becoming so insane. Ha! Rukawa left already and I can still hear him. Oh boy! I need to see a doctor as soon as possible." She said with eyes still closed as questioned her sanity at full force.

"You need me to come with you to the hospital? I've got all the time in the world now that **I've decided to stay.**" The voice replied , the emotion in his voice shifted from something serious to something playful.

Haruko was frozen at what she heard. She assumed that she was hearing his voice because she just thought about him so much that his memories with her become so powerful that they appeared to be real. But she never thought that when she opened her eyes, there he was standing before her, staring at her with nothing more but affection for her in his eyes. Kaede Rukawa was still wearing the same clothes he wore when they were at the airport few moments before he left.

He then broke the silence by saying, "You really should've said that you wanted me to stay instead of hurting yourself like this."

"Y—You? Basketball is everything to you…" She replied now standing up and locking her gaze with his.

"Things change." He simply said.

Haruko was speechless, she felt a surge of unknown emotion take over her entire being. Could it be happiness? She was not even sure.

"You know what? You played a huge role in changing my mind." He said as he gently smiled at her while he lifted his hand and touched her tear strained cheeks. "If I haven't met you, I would have left the moment Coach Anzai informed me about the offer, but having met you…" He paused, and then went on after sighing as if he also never thought things like this would happen to him, "Honestly you made a 360 degree turn in my life. And that was huge enough to make me change my mind about what **I really wanted. **Damn, I've never been this poetic or dramatic in my entire existence."

"What do you really want now then?" She asked, still dumbfounded. _So much for saying everything is at its quickest pace. THIS IS FASTER THAN EVER._

"Is it really not obvious? Look at me…" He told her with his eyes never leaving her gaze. Then he added, "instead of sitting on that plane to go to that training camp, **I am here with you. **Now you ask me what I really want? Isn't the answer really too obvious?"

"Well… I don't know, I could still be dreaming or as I said, I might have lost my mind. I really don't know." Haruko said, still enjoying the warmth of his hand against her cheeks.

"Maybe you need this then, to wake up or get your thoughts back together…" He then said as he moved his hands to cup her chin and brought her face closer to his. Soon after, she felt her eyes close when she saw Rukawa bring his supple lips closer to hers as he planted the sweetest of kiss.

Haruko felt nothing but butterflies fluttering mechanically and wildly on her stomach. He pulled away from her gently as he caressed her cheeks and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Would you not regret this? Being here with me instead of chasing after what you really want?" She said as she too touched his face already absorbing the fact that he **is **in fact there in her Paradise with her.

"Don't make me, then." He said as he stared at her with passionate eyes.

"How? How could I match with Basketball? Your ultimate love?" She asked.

"Simple." He said as he planted another gentle kiss on her forehead. And then he spoke again, "**Be mine."**

"I'm already yours for the taking." She smiled as she said this.

Rukawa returned the smile as he replied, "Then there's no regretting anything. I would regret it even more if I aboard that plane and left you. Basically its gonna be both of us in hell if we're apart. Agree?"

She nodded. She can no longer hide the happiness she felt as he said those words. It seemed like a beautiful melody that pleased not only her ears but her entire body especially her heart. Few moments prior, she was tormented badly because of the same guy and now, it is just ironic that the same guy who shattered her heart is also the very same guy who made her feel as if her heart has always been perfectly well. **Indeed, things between them are at its quickest pace possible.**

He smirked before he retorted, "And Please Haruko, Basketball **was** something to me, but **you are everything to me. **Don't you ever forget that. Okay?"

"Okay…" She said as she pulled herself up and planted a peck on his lips. Boy she felt the butterflies on her stomach flutter wildly even more. She was just so happy that he was there, saying those sweet words which she never thought a guy as tough as Rukawa would say.

"So you're mine and I'm yours… You're my girlfriend and I'm you boyfriend. We're clear on that now right?" He said, waiting for her approval.

"No…" She said stubbornly.

"What?!" He snapped totally blown off by her answer.

"SAY IT FIRST…" She was really stubborn and playful on him. She wanted to hear him say what she had been yearning to hear.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Figure it out smart boy…" _a simple 'I love you' from you would do just fine._

"Oh man… This is hard… come on…"

"If you don't know what to say then I won't talk to you ever again…" She was becoming impatient as the minutes pass by. _Do you not know those words? I—Love—You… Oh boy where's the romance?!_

She grew impatient enough that she took his hands off her face and turned her back from him. _You want to be my boyfriend but you don't know what to say to me? _She began walking away from him until his hand caught her wrists to stop her. Then he said with all sincerity,

"**I LOVE YOU HARUKO AKAGI, WITH ALL MY HEART, FOREVER YOU AND ME THROUGH WHATEVER. I WOULD PROTECT YOU AND CHERISH YOU UNTIL THE DAY I DIE.**"

Again, she was frozen in place. She could've sworn as she exhaled a butterfly flew out of her mouth as he addressed his words to her.

"There… Is that what you want me to say? Was that enough to make you happy **my coach?**" Rukawa said as he pulled her softy enabling her to face him.

"How did I become your coach?" Was all she managed to reply.

"Simply because…" He leaned closer to her as he whispered, "you take control of everything that I am now."

Oh dear she was going to faint at his words. She then said, "Dang! you're good with sweet words!"

"It just comes in natural when you're with me… So are you my girlfriend now or do I have to book a new flight?" He said sarcastically as if growing impatient.

"Don't you even think about it…" She paused and then added, "And for the record, **yes** I'm your girlfriend."

The next few days, Haruko and Rukawa was labeled the 'muse and escort' of the Shohoku team. They also spent this time in making the whole team accept Rukawa's decision of staying in Japan and declining the offer of Mr. Smith. The whole team was very happy to accept Rukawa back in the team and they were also very happy to see the romance that was formed between their muse and escort. During the next few National games between rival schools and districts all around Japan, Rukawa was obviously inspired and his performance was totally amazing. Haruko on the other hand still worked after school taking turns being the team's secretary and being the typical girlfriend for **her Player**. She also worked hard in making banners and posters for the team with Ayaka.

After every game, the whole Shohoku Team, would celebrate complete from Coach Anzai to their star players like Takenori, Kogure, Ryota, Sakuragi and Rukawa, down to the rookies, upto the team secretaries which are Ayaka and Haruko. The team bonded well like a family, thus making Rukawa conclude that his choice was then right all along.

Haruko remembered their conversation one night when they were walking while eating their favorite 'couple's ice cream' on the way home.

"You know what?" He asked while licking his ice cream. Rukawa looked really cute doing this.

"What?" She said happily as she noticed his puppy dog eyes.

"I would never regret the choice I made. You know, staying here with you and the team."

"Why did you come up with that idea?"

"Simply because, the training camp would be like hell for me if I do not have people like you guys to keep me alive. I realized, basketball would be worth nothing without a girlfriend like you and team mates like them." He said sincerely.

"Even with Hanamichi around?"

"Yes, even with him around. I'm beginning to like the idiot after all." he said as he laughed.

"Aww.. My boyfriend has grown a heart after all" she joked.

"All because my girlfriend took good care of it and nurtured it well that's why." He smiled as he kissed her softly, sending waves of love throughout her entire system.

_I would forever love this person. However enigmatic he/she was to me before, I'm truly happy that I was able to unveil the true person of the other. _

_Love is enigmatic that's for sure, but it also takes another love to reveal the mystery._

_It only takes a dream to seek love. Wait for it, and it will come to you._

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: Hi guys! I would really like to apologize for the long overdue in updating. I've been really busy this year with school and everything else. I would understand if you grew tired of waiting and thought that this was a hopeless fic and that there would be no end to it. Well then, here it is, though it is late, well I kept my promise still. I finished EotH. I hope you guys would like it.


End file.
